Because I Like It Like That
by breaking faces
Summary: Sam Uley's younger sister comes home to La Push. How will her older brother react to his little sister hanging out with no one other, than a Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Take Me Away To Better Days**

"The pilot has now turned on the seatbelt sign. We are beginning to descend, for a landing. We would like to thank for flying with us, and we hope you enjoyed your flight."

I stretched my dark skinned arms over my head and sighed. I felt like I had been on that plane for days. I was on a plane that was flying from Los Angeles, California, to Port Angeles.

Unfortunately for me, Port Angeles wasn't my final destination. I was headed to La Push, which was a small Indian reservation outside of Forks, Washington. Don't worry if you don't know where Forks is, I'd lived in La Push for the first thirteen years of my life, and I still wasn't quite sure where Forks was exactly.

I noticed everyone around me begin to load up their things and exit the plane, so I followed their suit, and stood up. As I walked through the never-ending terminal, I wondered how different things would be in La Push. I mean, in all fairness, I hadn't stepped foot there in five years, ever since my parents died.

I stood at the exit of the terminal and quickly scanned the tiny airport, looking for my older brother. But, I probably wouldn't have realized it was him even if he had been standing right in front of me, wearing a huge sign.

"Taylor!"

I turned and saw a man who I could only assume was my brother, waving at me.

I smiled and made way over to him.

"Tay! It's good to see you again," he replied, as he gathered me in an awkward one armed hug.

"Hey Sam," I smiled.

He took a step back and surveyed, "god, you're short."

I playfully punched him, "Geez, Sam, way to hit me where it hurts." Okay, I will admit, I am a little bit on the short side, standing at about 4'9", but really, there's no need for everyone to constantly be pointing it out to me. I realize I'm short people, thank you.

"Come on," Sam chuckled, "let's go get your luggage and get out of here."

I re-adjusted my duffle bag on my shoulder, and followed my older brother to the luggage belt.

|-|

An hour later, I was in Sam's car and he and I were making our way through La Push. I had forgotten how small and isolated it was here. But it was also peaceful and serene. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a trail that I knew lead to Billy Black's house. He had been a good friend of my dad's and as far as I knew, was the Quileute tribe "leader". I knew that Sam had a deep respect for Billy. My brother was totally into all the tribe beliefs and traditions, something that I am proud to say, I'm not totally convinced of, but I knew to keep my mouth shut around Sam. He could be totally anal about these things.

We pulled up in front of a small cottage, and Sam turned of the ignition.

"Try not to make too much noise," Sam added as we pulled my luggage from the trunk of his car, "Emily is probably asleep."

I was assuming that _Emily_ was his girlfriend that I had heard so much about.

"You're room is up the stairs and at the end of the hall," Sam whispered as we entered the tiny cottage.

I made my way carefully up the stairs and down the hall to an open door. Sam laid my suitcases at the foot of the double bed and rubbed his hands together.

"Okay, well, I'll let you get some sleep. I'm sure you're dead tired," Sam said as he turned to leave.

"Hey Sam?"

He stopped and turned back to me.

"Yeah, Tay?"

I smiled, "thanks. For letting me stay here. And letting me come back."

He gave me a warm smiled, "It's no problem. I'm glad you're back, Tay. I really missed you."

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I missed you too," I whispered to the silence.

|-|

I awoke the next day to the morning sun beaming down on my face, and I was pleasantly surprised. _Isn't it always supposed to rain here?_ I thought.

I decided to take advantage of the nice weather, and made the decision to go for a run. I pulled myself out of bed, grabbed some clothes from my suit case, and made my way to the bathroom.

I quickly changed into a pair of grey and pink yoga pants, and a pink sports bra. I gathered my black hair into a low ponytail, then made my way downstairs. I looked in and saw Sam sitting on the couch, watching the highlights from last nights ball game.

"Hey," I said, poking my head in, "I'm gunna go for a run, okay?"

"Yeah sure," Sam nodded, "just be careful."

Although it had been years since I had been in La Push, all the roads and trails were familiar to me. I picked up the pace a little bit as I turned down a trail that I knew led to First Beach. On the way, I passed a group of boys that were getting ready to go cliff diving. I kept my eyes low as I passed, but I could've sworn I heard one of the boys say, "Hey Jake, isn't that Taylor Uley?"

I shook my head as another boy replied, "Sam's Taylor? No way, man, I haven't seen her around here in about five years."

I ran for about two more miles before I doubled back to Sam's.

I walked through the front door, panting and sweating. I poured myself a glass of water and heard a tender voice say, "Taylor, is that you?"

"Um, yeah," I answered.

My eyes went to the kitchen door and I saw a young woman, who I knew to be Emily, standing there.

"I'm sorry I missed you last night," she apologized.

"It's fine," I answered, "my flight got in really late."

We both kind of stood there awkwardly until I said, "I would hug you but I'm kind of all sweaty and gross from my run."

She smiled warmly, "don't worry about that dear," and she embraced me in a warm hug.

"Well, I should probably go and take a shower," I said.

I left the kitchen and headed upstairs into my room. I hadn't really had a chance to get a good look at it the night before. It was fairly big. The walls were painted brown and teal, and the floor was hardwood. In the farthest corner was my double bed, which I dubbed the most comfortable bed in the world. Across from that was a desk and next to that was a dresser. It was pretty basic furnishings but it gave the room a simple look, and I had fallen in love with it.

Before getting in the shower, I took all my clothes and belongings out of my suitcases and put them away in the dresser and closet. I had everything put away neat and tidy and I reached for the last thing in my suitcase. It was a picture of me, my parents, and Sam, during our last summer in La Push all together. That summer, my parents had died in an awful car accident and being unable to deal with it, I left, to attend a private school in California. I picked up the photo, gingerly, and place it with care onto my desk. I glanced at the alarm clock next to the photo. _11.46_. I sighed and went into my bathroom to take a shower.

|-|

I wiped the steam off of the bathroom mirror and let my long black hair down from the towel it was in. I shook out my hair and sighed. Out of habit, I took a step back from the mirror and sized myself up, scrutinizing every inch of body, in a way that I knew wasn't healthy. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't fat by any means. In fact, my best friend back in California, Gavin, had always referred to me as being nothing more then skin over bones, but that didn't stop me from having insecurities, like any teenage girl I guess. It wasn't exactly something that I liked to talk about but during my two year relationship with this guy Nick, I had been dealing with a serious case of anorexia. I would be lying if I said that I was completely cured, I still had my moments where it took every ounce of my will power to put something in my mouth or to cut back on the exercising, but I was doing much better. All things considered.

No.

I wasn't going to think about that.

It was the whole reason that I had moved from LA in the first place. The whole reason that I was stuck in this miserable town of La Push.

But no one here needed to know.

Unlike my so called _friends_ back in California, the people of La Push didn't need to know every aspect of my pathetic, feeble excuse for a life.

My best friend, Lily, always used to say that every girl was entitled to at least one secret. And I knew that in my case, if I had any say in the matter, my secrets were going to _stay_ secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**The Tears Dry Without You**

I had just finished straightening my waist length black hair when I heard Sam's voice carry up the stairs.

"Tay! Can you come here for a second?"

I sighed and shuffled through my closet, tossing random articles of clothing on my bed.

A minute later, I came down the stairs, fully dressed in a pink tee with white lettering that spelt out "If You Want Something Done Right ... Ask A Brunette", a pair of dark wash denim shorts, and a pair of pink Converse high tops. I turned the corner and saw half a dozen young men gathered around the kitchen table, Sam included. I looked over at Emily, who was seriously slaving away over a huge frying pan full of scrambled eggs. She caught my stare and shot me a simple, reassuring smile.

I turned my attention back to the boys, who were all staring at me wide-eyed, "Um, hey," I stuttered.

Not one of the boys spoke until Emily spoke up, "Boys, where are your manners?" She chastised.

The boy sitting closest to me stood up and offered me his hand. I quickly sized him up before giving him my hand.

He was tall, Really tall, towering over my 4'9" stature, and broad shouldered. He was extremely muscular and toned. His black hair was shaved close to his head, military style, as were the rest of the boy's, I noticed. His warm, brown eyes were like two pools of dark chocolate, and he was hot. Temperature wise, that is.

As soon as my hand met his fevered skin, it took all my self control to not pull away.

"I'm Embry Call," he replied, introducing himself.

"Taylor," I smiled.

"Wow," Embry added, "it's insane how much you look like your mother."

"Thanks," I blushed.

He gave me a small smile and returned to his seat. After he sat down, the other boys stood up one by one, and introduced themselves to me. I learned that their names were Quil, Jared, Paul, and Collin. After the introductions, I went over to help with breakfast, and Emily quickly set me to work, mixing muffin batter. As I did, the boys continued the conversation I assumed they were having before my entrance.

"So, where's Jake?" asked Collin.

"Where else," replied Paul, a look of disgust crossing his face.

Collin nodded his understanding, "does anyone else find the whole situation a little creepy?"

"We all do," replied Sam, "but you know how it goes, Collin. Jake didn't have much of a say in the matter."

"Seth with him?" questioned Jared.

"Of course," snorted Quil, "I swear that boy never lets Jake out of his sight."

"And you know that Leah is right there next to the both of them," Embry laughed.

"I don't know why she sticks around with them," replied Jared, "we all know how she feels about

the kid."

Paul cut in, "None of us are exactly thrilled about Jake imprinting on the mini bloodsu-"

Paul cut off immediately when he saw the death glare that Sam was sending him.

"Okay boys," replied Emily, "breakfast is ready." She laid a huge pan of eggs, bacon, and hash browns on the table. She took the basket of freshly made banana muffins and placed them on the table but not before I nabbed one out of the basket.

I nibbled at my muffin as the boys dug into the piles of food. Looking at Emily, I saw a look of contentment and sincere love, cross her scarred face.

I headed into the living room and picked up a book from the coffee table. I looked at the cover, _Night_ by Elie Wiesel. I shrugged and opened the book to the first chapter.

I had just gotten halfway through chapter two when I saw someone standing in the doorway. I tore my eyes away from the page and smiled when I saw Embry watching me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he replied. He gestured towards the end of the couch opposite of me, "you mind?"

"No, not at all," I answered, sitting up, giving Embry room to sit down.

"So, how are you enjoying La Push?" Embry questioned.

"It's okay," I replied, "I mean, I have only been here all of two days."

He smirked, and I placed my book on the coffee table, "so, what do you guys do around here for fun?"

"Not too much actually," replied Embry, casually, "we mostly just hang around town, party a bit, and cliff diving is really big around here."

Now THAT sparked my interest.

"Cliff diving?"

Embry grinned at my sudden interest, "yeah, cliff diving."

"What is that exactly?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like," he laughed, "diving into the ocean, off of cliffs."

"Sounds sweet," I said, enviously.

"It is," Embry agreed, "would you be interested in heading out with us sometime?"

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah," he said, "I mean, if you're interested in going."

"Yeah, totally," I exclaimed. Cliff diving sounded totally thrilling. And it was extremely sweet

of Embry to invite me when I barely knew him, but I guess he was trying hard to be nice to me, considering I was Sam's sister and all.

"Cool," smiled Embry, "how about I give you a call tomorrow morning, say around ten-ish?"

"Yeah, sure. Ten it is," I agreed.

|-|

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare. We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there. And I was - _

"Ugh…" I groaned and instantly rolled over to answer my phone, "what?" I snapped, not bothering to remember my manners this early in the morning.

"You're in a good mood," replied the chipper voice on the other end.

"Embry?"

"Who were you expecting?" he chucked, "the Easter Bunny? You said you wanted to go cliff diving, right?"

I immediately perked up, "yeah, absolutely."

"Think you could be ready in about ten minutes? The guys and I are heading out soon, and I could swing by and pick you up."

"Yeah sounds like a plan. See you then," I replied.

Exactly ten minutes later, Embry was standing in the kitchen, waiting for me to finish helping Emily wash the dishes.

"Okay Taylor, that's the last of them," Emily smiled, "now have fun, and Embry, take it easy on her."

Embry chuckled, "don't worry Emily, she's in good hands."

Embry held the door open for me and gave me a small smile as I walked past him and headed for his truck.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sam pause by Embry and I could've sworn I heard Sam say,

"Keep an eye on her will you Em?" Embry nodded his response and followed me out to his truck.

As we pulled away from Sam's, Embry stole a quick glance at me, "you look nice."

I blushed in response, "Thanks."

I was dressed simply in a pair of denim cut off shorts, a brown v-neck halter top, and a pair of brown flip-flops, and underneath that, I had thrown on a white, brown, and orange bikini. My hair was pulled into two pigtails and secured behind my two ears. To finish off the look, I had tossed on a pair of oversized sun glasses.

We rode the rest of the way in silence except for Embry's constant reassurance of, "we're soon there," every five minutes.

A short time later, Embry pulled of the main road and said, "we're gunna have to walk from here."

I nodded and obediently got out of the truck. As I waited for Embry to come around the side, I started preparing myself for the actual Act of cliff diving. Sure, it was one thing to say you _wanted_ to go cliff diving but it was another thing entirely to follow through with the idea. I, however, never backed down from a challenge, and it seemed to me that cliff diving was the biggest challenge that I would find here in la Push.

"Ready madam?" Embry asked me in a horrible fake British accent, and offering me his arm.

"Ready, kind sir," I joked, taking his arm.

We walked at a steady pace towards the woods. I could tell that I was slowing Embry down, but he didn't complain and I had no intentions of hurrying to go and jump off a cliff.

"Hey Em! Taylor!"

I glanced up and saw Jared, Paul, and Quil, waiting for us at the cliff.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, casually.

"Oh you know, the usual," replied Jared, nonchalantly.

"Mhmm…" I hummed in response as Paul hopped up from his seat on a rock.

"So, whose ready for some cliff diving?"

All the boys answered him enthusiastically, and Jared turned to me when I stayed silent.

"What's wrong, Uley?" he asked, "scared?"

"What?" I responded, "No! I just, um… you know…" I sighed, "this is safe, isn't it?"

"Would we do it if it were dangerous?" asked Jared.

"Actually," Quil cut in before I had a chance to respond, "don't answer that."

The guys chuckled as I rolled my eyes, "but seriously, we're not gunna die, are we?"

"Not if you know what you're doing," Jared reassured me, "just watch Paul."

As if on cue, Paul gave a quick nod to me, pulled of his shirt, got a running start and flung himself over the edge of the cliff.

Jared turned over to me, "you ready?"

Embry put his arm around my shoulders, comfortingly, "come on Tay," he whispered, "you got this."

I took a deep breath and nodded, "okay, let's do this before I change my mind."

Embry smiled as I shook out my nerves, "And I'll tell you what," he added, "I'll come right after you, okay?"

I nodded my understanding, and as I took of my sunglasses and pulled my hair out of the pigtails, I was vaguely aware of Embry, taking off his shirt beside me.

As I stood up and turned around, I caught a full view of Embry. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the sight before me.

Embry.

Shirtless.

Every chest and abdomen muscle was _extremely _well defined and toned, and I could feel a blush creeping through my cheeks, and I was thankful for my naturally dark skin.

"Taylor?"

Embry's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

I smiled and pulled my halter op over my head to reveal a white halter style bikini top that was embroidered with a brown and orange flower.

I heard Embry suck in his breath, and I smirked when I realized that he was staring at my C cup chest.

"You okay?" I mimicked.

"Yeah," he answered, breathlessly.

I gave him a small smile and a coy look before turning my back on him and getting up the nerve to jump off the cliff.

"On the count of three," I heard him say behind me, "One…two…three!"

|-|

"So, did you have fun?" Embry asked me as he pulled up in front of Sam's.

"Yeah, absolutely," I laughed.,

Cliff diving had been so much fun. It was such a rush, that I had convinced Embry to jump off with me six more times afterwards.

I opened the door of Embry's truck and gestured to the house, "did you want to come in?"

He stole a quick glance at his watch, "nah, I probably should get home, and get ready."

My brow furrowed in confusion, "get ready?"

"Uh yeah. There's a barbeque over at Billy Black's place tonight. A beginning-of-summer, sort of thing. You should drop by, I'm sure Sam and Emily will be there."

"Maybe I will," I smiled, "see ya around."

"Yeah, see ya," Embry mumbled as I closed the truck door and made my way towards my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**I've Long To Discover Something As True As This Is**

"Taylor! Hurry it up!" yelled Sam.

"Give me five seconds," I answered, continuing to line my crystal green eyes with black eyeliner.

Before I left my room, I quickly sized up the outfit that I had chosen to wear to Billy's

barbeque.

I was dressed pretty casually in a grey and purple plaid, button up tee, a cropped denim vest, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. With that, I had on a pair of knee-length slouch style heels, and had curled my black hair into glossy ringlets.

I quickly snatched my black Guess purse and hurried down the stairs to where Sam and Emily were waiting for me.

"It's about time," Sam snapped as I turned the corner and stepped into the living room.

"You look nice," Emily whispered to me as we made our way to Sam's truck.

The three of us piled into the cab and made our way, pretty slowly might I add, to Billy's.

|-|

I was immediately greeted by a huge pair of burning arms wrapping around my waist, and lifting me two feet off the ground.

"Taylor! You showed!"

"I said I might, "I responded, chuckling, "jeez, Embry, relax."

Embry smirked as he set me back on my feet and slipped his hand into my own, leading me into the Black's backyard. Almost instantaneously, I was approached by a girl who looked about seventeen and could very well have been a mirror image of Emily, minus the scars.

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend."

"Hey, I'm Sam's sister, Taylor," I replied, taking her offered hand in mine, that wasn't already occupied by Embry's.

"Hey Kim! Come here for a second," Jared called, "Oh, hey Taylor!" He added as an afterthought.

Kim rolled her eyes, "excuse me."

"Yeah, it's no problem," I laughed.

Kim gave me a little wave, then went over to her boyfriend.

"She seems nice," I mentioned to Embry.

"Who Kim?" he asked, his mouth stuffed with food.

I laughed at his puffed out cheeks and replied, "yes Kim."

He swallowed the food in his mouth before saying, "yeah, Kim's cool. She's really good for Jared."

I stole a glance at Jared and Kim as Embry began piling more food onto his already-full plate.

The moment Kim was in Jared's line of sight, his eyes lit up, and a sparkle appeared in them that hadn't been there before.

"You hungry?" asked Embry, offering me his plate.

I smiled and took a barbequed wiener off the plate, "thanks."

"Well, well, Miss Uley. It certainly has been a while," replied a gruff voice behind me.

I turned around and found myself a foot away from a middle aged in a wheelchair.

"Oh, hi, Mr … um…"

"Billy," he smiled, "Billy Black."

"Hi Billy," I replied, shaking his hand, "how are you?"

"Oh, never better. And how about you? How was school in California?"

"You know, it was fine. Nothing compared to being here in La Push though."

He chuckled, "yes I suppose so. Have you seen Jacob since you've been home?"

"No, I haven't. I met the other boys, but I haven't seen Jake."

"Hmm," he pondered, "I don't know where that boy could be all the time."

I remained silent as Billy ran a mental list of places where his son could possibly be.

"Hey Billy," interrupted Embry, "you mind if I steal Taylor away for a moment?"

"Hmm?" said Billy, snapping out of his revere, "oh yes, my boy, go right ahead. I should really

go mingle, you know, be a good host. Miss Uley." He gave me a little wink and a nod, then

turned to Embry, "Em, you wouldn't happen to know where my son has run off to, would you?"

"I think he's over at the Cullen's" he responded.

Embry and Billy shared a knowing look before Billy replied, "oh, I see then."

As Billy left, Embry turned his attention back to me.

"Hey, the guys just told me about this party that they're planning on checking out after this barbeque, you interested?"

"A party?" I squealed, "yeah totally. I love parties!"

"Sweet," replied Embry, "we'll probably drop by for a look later on tonight."

"Cool," I responded, "maybe I can show you La Push boys how we party in LA."

I shot Embry a suggestive glance and he responded by raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Taylor!" I heard Kim's voice over the senseless chatter that surrounded me, "Taylor!

Come here for a second!"

I gave Embry a seductive wink and turned my back to him as I made my way over to where Kim was standing.

As I chattered away with Kim, I noticed Embry standing hear the edge of the woods talking with Sam and Quil. I tried to keep my attention focused on the conversation I was having with Kim, but for the entirety of the conversation, I was consciously aware of Embry's eyes following my every move.

|-|

At around quarter to ten, the crowd around Billy's had started to die down. I was in the backyard talking to Kim and a few of her friends, when Jared approached us and said that he and the guys were leaving for the party.

We thanks Billy for having us over and then made our way out to the front of the house.

"Hey Taylor!" Embry called me over.

I jogged over to where he was standing with Quil, "what's up?"

"You're gunna be riding with me and Quil," he replied, "that cool"

"Yeah, sure," I responded.

Quil held the door to the truck open and I climbed in as Embry sat behind the wheel, and Quil climbed in the passenger seat behind me.

"So, who's the guy having the party?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Luke Cunningham," replied Quil, "he's a buddy of mine from football."

"Ahh," I replied, as I focused my attention on a song that was playing on the radio.

Embry pulled into a driveway a few minutes later and it was no trouble to tell that this was where the party was.

There were boys running around outside, groups of girls were standing around laughing, and

gossiping, and a constant stream of teenagers flitting in and out of the house.

Quil helped me down from the truck, and we followed Embry, Jared, and Kim into the house.

"Quil! My man!" shouted a random guy, coming over to us and slapping Quil's hand, you know, like guys do.

"Luke, dude," replied Quil, "crazy party, man."

"Yeah man," Luke agreed. He surveyed our group and his eyes stopped when they landed on

me, "and who's this?" He asked.

"Taylor Uley," I replied, offering him my hand, "Sam Uley's sister."

"Luke Cunningham," he smiled, taking my hand in his, "and may I be so bold as to say, that you are a sight for sore eyes."

I smirked at his lame attempt at flirting, "well aren't you smooth," I teased.

He ran a hand through his short brown locks and chuckled, "yeah, it sounded a lot better in my head."

I laughed at his confession. At that moment, Kim came up behind me and dragged me into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked her as she got herself a drink from the fridge.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "I just wanted you to come with me."

I gave a little giggle and took a step back, "I'm gunna go find Embry."

Kim nodded and before I left, I saw Jared sneak up behind her and give her a quick peck on the cheek.

I saw Embry standing by the couch, talking to Paul and two other guys that I didn't recognize.

"Hey dude," I replied, bumping Embry with my hip.

"Hey yourself," he said, "oh, by the way, Taylor this is Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black. Seth,

Jake, Tay is Sam's sister."

"You're Billy's son, right?" I asked. Jacob nodded his response, "we missed you at the barbeque."

"Oh yeah," Jake replied, "I got caught up with something.

I nodded and listened to the boys continuing the conversation they had been having, dropping the occasional "mhmm" and "oh yeah" whenever it deemed appropriate.

I was completely spacing out when Jake brought up the topic of last night's hockey game, Montreal at Boston.

"Yeah, Kovalev's check on Ryder was something sick," replied Embry.

"Price had a good game," Seth commented.

"And Koivu's goal in the third," I cut in, "magic."

The three boys turned silent, staring at me wide eyed.

"What?" I demanded.

"You're into hockey?" asked Seth.

"I should be," I answered, "I kind of have been playing for the past four years."

"You any good?"

"I'm not bad," I said, modestly.

"What position you play?" asked Jake.

"Center."

Embry looked at me suspiciously, "who's your team."

"Montreal," I responded with hesitation.

"My girl!" exclaimed Seth, tossing an arm around my shoulders.

I giggled at Seth's excitement and was about to ask the guys what they thought of Begin's goal in overtime, when Jared and Kim came over and announced that they were heading out.

"Yeah, we should probably get going too," replied Jake, "I promised Nessie that I would drop by before she went to bed."

I noticed Quil and Jared exchange a look the moment Jake mentioned this "_Nessie_" person.

"Yeah, come on," replied Embry taking my hand.

"Hey Taylor.'

I twisted around and saw Luke making his way through the crowd. I paused at the front steps and waited until Luke caught up with me.

"Listen," he replied, "I just wanted to say that it was really nice meeting you and I was wondering if I could call you or something tomorrow and we could hang, if you wanted."

I smiled, "yeah Luke, that sounds awesome. Call me tomorrow and we'll figure something out." I climbed into Embry's truck and buckled my seatbelt. I had just experienced my first La Push party, and I was still in one piece.

Embry's arm was thrown carelessly over my seat and as I stifled a yawn, I snuggled into Embry's warm chest.

"Tired?" he asked me, pushing a few strands of hair from my face.

I nodded and fought to keep my eyes open.

Embry began to softly hum a song.

That, combined with the act of Embry moving my hair away from my face, brushing my face in the process, made it completely impossible for me to stay conscious, and there, in the cab of Embry's truck, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

How Did I Get Here?

"**Embry, seriously! Do you ever not pick?" I exclaimed.**

"**But I'm bored!" he whined, and sighed as he placed the book he was looking at, back on the shelf.**

**I sighed and sat up on my bed, "you know, Embry, you can go out with the guys. You don't need to baby-sit me."**

**Embry flopped on to the bed and propped himself up with his elbow, "well actually, Miss Uley, I do."**

**I playfully slapped Embry's bicep and rolled my eyes.**

**Sam and Emily had left for the weekend and Sam had placed Embry and Jacob in charge of me. Embry had taken over watching me Friday night while Jake was planning on spending Saturday night with me. (No trouble to figure how much Sam trusts me :| ).**

"**Well then, let's do something," I responded.**

"**Like what?"**

**I shrugged, "what are the guys doing?"**

"**Quil's spending the day with Claire, Jared's with Kim, Jake is with Nessie, and Seth and Leah are gone to Seattle with Sue," he ticked off.**

"**We could check out what's going on in Forks."**

"**Yeah," he agreed, "or we could spend the day in Port Angeles. You been?"**

"**Just passing through," I replied, "but maybe it'll be fun to check the town out."**

"**Sweet!" Embry exclaimed, hopping up from my bed and offering me his hands.**

**I pulled myself up, grabbing my purse and cell phone before I left my room.**

"**So what do you want to do when we get to Port Angeles?" Embry asked me as we piled into the cab of his truck.**

"**What is there to do in Port Angeles?"**

"**Well," Embry replied, "we could go to dinner, go see a movie, check out the shops, hang out in the park."**

"**Hmm," I pondered, "I guess we can figure all that out when we get there."**

**Embry nodded silently and I checked my phone for the billionth time today. It had been two days since the party and Luke, and he still hadn't called or texted like he said he would, and I was starting to lose patience.**

"**Why do you keep doing that?" asked Embry, glancing at me.**

"**Doing what?" I asked, slipping my white LG Rumour back into my purse.**

**He chuckled, "you've been checking your phone every five minutes for the past two hours."**

**I blushed, "I was just expecting someone to text."**

"**Anyone I know?"**

"**No, not really," I lied.**

**Embry nodded and turned his attention back to the road. I wasn't sure why I lied to Embry about Luke, it was just a feeling I had that Embry wasn't Luke's biggest fan.**

**We traveled the hour long car ride to Port Angeles in silence, it was a little awkward for I had an idea that Embry knew I had lied to him, but I brushed it off and when the truck finally flew past a sigh that said, "**_**Welcome to Port Angeles**_**", I broke the silence, "so did you maybe want to catch a movie."**

**His eyes snapped to me and I noticed that they were unfocused, he looked at me for a moment almost as if he was just now realizing that I was in the car.**

"**Hello?" I asked, snapping my fingers in his face, "anyone home?"**

**He gave his head a little shake and smiled, "What?"**

"**Did you want to see a movie" I chuckled.**

**"Yeah, sure," he breathed.**

**I didn't pay much attention to the movie. It was some chick flick, and I had a pretty good idea how it ended.**

**Instead of watching the movie that I had paid nine bucks to see, my thoughts began to wander to Luke. It was starting to piss me off how he had tried to make such a good impression, then decided to prick me over and not call or text. And maybe I was being clingy. I mean, in all fairness, I spent all of ten minutes talking to the guy, but he had seemed sweet, and funny. **

**Charming almost, in a totally lame and obvious kind of way.**

**Embry and I walked out of the movie theatre, and I checked my watch, **_**7.35**_**.**

**"Listen, Em, we should probably head back to La Push," I sighed getting into his truck.**

**He nodded and silently followed my suit.**

**As he pulled out of the parking lot, I settled into the silence and sighed. I had a feeling that this was going to be one of the longest nights of my life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Maybe You'll See Why**

So my night with Embry had gone pretty much like my day with Embry. Long, silent, and awkward. It was the first time that we had every run out of things to do or say, and it was extremely annoying.

But thankfully, it was Saturday and I was free of Embry's awkwardness, and was now on my way to spend the day and night with Jake.

At eleven o'clock precisely, I knocked timidly on the Black's front door.

"Come on in," replied a gruff voice.

I stepped inside, and called out, "Jake, you home?"

"Oh, hello, Taylor," replied Billy, from the kitchen, "Jake's in his room."

I walked down the hall and walked in Jake's room where he was laying lazily on his bed, the phone next to his ear.

He caught my eye and I gave him a slight wave.

"Look Bells, I've got to go, I'll call you later."

"You didn't have to go," I replied, sitting next to him on the bed.

"No, it's fine," he yawned.

"Tired?" I laughed.

"Yeah," Jake chuckled, "I didn't get in till late last night."

"What were you doing?" I inquired.

"I was at a friend's house."

I nodded, "anyone I know?"

Jake shook his head in response, "No, they don't live in La Push. They live up in Forks."

"Oh. So, who was that on the phone? Your girlfriend?" I teased.

He gave me a light push, "Not exactly."

"Okay, Jake, way to be specific," I replied.

"Actually," he replied, sitting up, "how would you like to meet my friends in Forks?"

"Sure," I laughed, "Pretty random. Where is this coming from?"

"Well," he said, playing with his fingers, "my friend, Bella, needs me to take care of an errand for her."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, "like, what kind of errand?"

"Well, see, Bella has some things that she needs to do today and she was wondering if I could watch her daughter for her, but I told her that I needed to spend the day with you and..."

"I don't mind," I interrupted, "you can go and help her out, Jake. It's not a big deal. I can find something to do for today."

"Actually,' replied Jake, thoughtfully, "how would you like to come with me?"

"Serious?" I asked.

Jake chuckled, "yeah, trust me, you'll like Nessie."

"Nessie?" I smirked.

Jake just shook his head at me and replied, "I'll call Bells and tell her we're coming."

"Great," I smiled, as Jake picked up the phone. The name _Nessie_ stood out in my mind for some reason. Then I remembered that the morning I had first met all the Quileute boys, they were complaining about Jake spending all his time with Nessie. I wondered why the guys were so opposed to Jake spending his time with his friend's daughter._Oh well,_ I thought, _I guess I'm about to find out._

_|-|_

"Come on,' Jake replied, as we pulled up in front of a Colonial style house in the middle of no where.

I slid out of the truck, and followed Jake, who waltzed right on through the front door, without knocking.

"Yo, Bells! We're here!" Jake said, in a normal tone.

I looked around, not seeing anyone, anywhere near us. I was about to mention that he should say it a little louder when a figure bounded down the stairs.

"Hello Jacob," she replied in a tinkling voice.

"Hey Alice," Jake responded, "Oh, Tay, this is Alice, Bella's sister-in-law, and Alice, this is Taylor Uley, Sam's younger sister."

"Hi," I smiled, offering the girl my hand.

She returned my smile and enclosed my hand with her pale, cold one.

Alice was about the same height as me, very slender and graceful, with short spiky black hair, and warm topaz eyes. She practically oozed perkiness from her every pore, and she seemed like the type of person who could make anyone want to be her friend.

"So, where's Nes?" asked Jake.

"Out in the cottage, with Bella and Edward," Alice sang, "she's so excited to see you."

A goofy grin appeared on Jake's face when he heard this, "likewise."

"Alice, Jasper is looking for you out in the -- oh. I wasn't aware we had company."

I turned to see the most god-like creature I had ever seen walking down the stairs. His eyes and skin were the same as Alice's but his hair was golden blonde and slicked back.

"Carlisle, this is Taylor, Sam Uley's sister. Taylor, this is Carlisle, Alice's adoptive father."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Uley."

I shook his hand, "Taylor, please. And the pleasure's all mine."

At that moment, I heard someone else coming down the stairs behind Carlisle, "Has anyone seen my purse?" asked the voice.

"Ah, Esme," smiled Carlisle, "I'd like you to meet our guest. This is Taylor Uley, Sam Uley's

sister."

Esme was extremely similar to Carlisle and Alice, with the topaz eyes and pale skin. Yet, her hair reached her thin shoulders, and was a golden honey color.

"Hello," she said, giving me a warm smile, "I'm Esme Cullen. Carlisle's wife."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I replied, "you have a lovely home."

"Thank you, dear, and please, it's Esme."

"You're purse is in the kitchen," Carlisle whispered to his wife.

"Thank you, darling. Oh, and call the others, I'm sure they would love to meet Taylor."

Carlisle gave Jacob and I a small nod, and headed upstairs. Alice gave me a charming smile and gave me a quick tour of the lower level of the house.A few minutes later, I heard people coming down the stairs. I stood up from my seat on the couch as four men, two women, and a young child entered the room.

The first man to approach me told me his name was Jasper. His hair was blonde, almost the same shade as Carlisle's, and he was a little bit on the shorter side and quite stocky. He was slightly muscular, yet, not as muscular and defined as one of the men, who I learned was Emmett. As I sized him up, I couldn't help but think that Embry had nothing on this guy. Emmett's face was full and joyous, and his brown hair was shaved close to his head.

The other two men were standing near the women. One of them, I learned was Jeremiah. He was no where near as defined as Emmett or tall as the fourth guy, but he was good-looking in his own sense. On Jeremiah's arm was his fiancée, Rosalie. She was Jasper's twin sister, and was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her blonde hair was soft and silky, and reached halfway down her back. I couldn't help but notice the Rosalie didn't seem to be the nicest person in the room.

The final guy, told me his name was Edward. He was skinny and tall, and had auburn that was spiked. He was standing with his wife, Bella, who slender and soft with long brown hair that reached down her back, and their daughter, Renesmee. Renesmee, or Nessie, as Jake called her, was the spitting image of both Bella and Edward. Her eyes were round and a rich chocolate, as opposed to the rest of the Cullen's whose eyes were a golden topaz color, and she had long bronze ringlets, that hung to her waist.

"Okay," Bella replied, giving her daughter a kiss before handing her off to Jacob, "we should only be a few hours. Call my cell for _anything_ and Taylor, it was wonderful meeting you."Jake and I said our good-byes to everyone and I sat on the living room floor next to Jake and Nessie.

"So, where are they going?" I asked.

"Next week is Nessie's _birthday_," he responded, mouthing the last word.

I nodded my understanding as Jake picked Nessie in his arms and said, "So, Nes, what's on the agenda today?"

|-|

"_Should we wake them_?"

"_No, let them sleep. Jake looked exhausted, and if we wake the other two, we wake him_."

"_I think Taylor's waking up._"

I felt a warm body under me and I groaned as my eyes fluttered open.

The entire Cullen family were standing around the couch, looking down at Jake, Nessie and I.

After five hours, non-stop of playing with Nessie, the three of us had crashed on the downstairs couch.

I tried to maneuver myself up from the couch quietly, so I didn't disturb Jake or Nessie. I checked my watch, _was it really 6.00 already?_

I rubbed my stomach as I thought about how hungry I was.

"Emmett," Edward replied, "why don't you take Taylor into the kitchen and fix her something to eat, I'm sure she's starving by now."

"Oh no, I'm okay," I protested in spite of my grumbling belly.

Esme smiled, "don't be silly, just follow Emmett into the kitchen."

I gave the family and small smile and followed Emmett into the spacious kitchen and sat at the table.

"You don't have to get me anything," I replied, "I'm okay, really."

"Is a sandwich okay?" He asked, ignoring me completely.

"It's fine," I sighed, giving in.

"Sorry I can't fix you anything more fancy, but Edward's the real cook in the family," Emmett

stated as he set to work on fixing me a turkey sandwich.

"A sandwich is fine," I laughed.

"So did you find anything for Nessie's birthday?" I asked, making conversation.

"Jake told you about that did he?" I nodded, "yeah, I picked out something pretty good. Mind now, I've never actually bought anything for a one year old before, but Bella told me she'd like it."

"Nessie's only one?!" I exclaimed.

"Um, yeah," Emmett murmured.

"Wow, she looks at least three or four."

"She's big for her age," he said, brushing it off, "now, your feast is served."

He placed a plate in front of me and sat across from me.

"Are you just going to watch me eat?" I asked, taking a bite.

"Pretty much."

It was silent for a moment as I continued eating my dinner, and Emmett continued to stare at me.

"You know, you should come to Nessie's birthday," he replied, breaking the silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, "Jake's coming and you should drop by, I'm sure Nessie would love it."

I mulled that option over in my mind for a moment, "Yeah, sure. I'd love to."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**I Wouldn't Love You If You Changed**

_No sir, well I don't want to be the blame, not anymore, It's your turn, to take -_

"Are you kidding me?" I moaned.

It was Sunday morning, around 10.00, and I had woken up to the sound of my phone going off.I grabbed it from the bedside table and read that I had a new text message from Luke.

LUKE: _Hey Taylor, Srry I havn't got back to u, the week's been krazy. U up for a movie & dinner 2nite?_

TAYLOR: _Sure, sounds fun. C u 7?_

LUKE: _It's a date. =]_

"Hey Taylor, what's cracking?" asked Embry as he burst into the kitchen.

"This is it," I replied, spooning some Cheerio's into my mouth.

"Cool," he responded, pulling out a chair and sitting next to me, "so, the guys and I are getting together tonight on First Beach, and having a fire and the likes, you in?"

"Um, actually I can't," I said, standing up and placing my now empty in the sink.

Embry shot me an inquisitive look, and I sighed.

"I kind of have a date."

"With?"

"Luke Cunningham."

Embry snorted, "you're not going out with Luke Cunningham."

Okay, wait, what?

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed, indignantly, "and who exactly are you to tell me who I can and can't date, Embry Call?"

"I'm your friend," he growled, "and I'm looking out for you. You don't know Luke like I do."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that I know what he wants from a girl."

"You know what Embry, thanks for all your 'help' but I don't need it. I can take care of myself. I have been for the past five years, why should now be any different?"

"Because now you have me," he replied, gruffly, taking a step closer to me.

"Get out."

"Taylor, Luke isn't the right guy for you! He's not the guy you think he is."

"Embry, I'm only going to say this once more. Get out."

"Fine, but you'll see," he threatened, balling his hands into fists, which started to tremble, "you'll see exactly how he is."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Embry exclaimed, slamming the front door shut behind him.

|-|

At around quarter to seven, there was a knock on the door. I opened to reveal a very cutely dressed Luke.

"Well, aren't you pretty tonight," he responded when he saw me.

"Well, thank you. You're not looking so bad yourself," I giggled.

I hooked my hand in the crook of his elbow and he led me out to his car.

"I thought we could head into Port Angeles and get something to eat and then maybe catch a movie if you're feeling up to it," he said, as we pulled away from the house.

"Sounds awesome."

Luke turned up the radio and I snuggled into the passenger seat as I tried to push Embry's warning out of my head.

|-|

"And then he tripped, and fell right into the lake!" Luke laughed.

"Oh my god, no way!" I choked out.

"No lie."

Luke and I were sitting in Don Antonio's, a restaurant in Port Angeles. So far, our date had gone very smoothly. He was so funny and charming, and quite irresistible. He was very easy on the eyes too.

I popped the last piece of my mushroom ravioli in my mouth and washed it down with a sip of my Coke.

I patiently waited for Luke to finish his lasagne, when he turned to me and said, "I think it's a bit too late to check out that movie."

My watch read 9.47, "yeah, we should really head back to La Push."

Luke stood up and pulled my chair out for me, then escorted me to his car.

The moment he got in the car, he turned to me, "you know, I had fun tonight."

"Me too," I smiled.

He returned my smile and started his car. As we pulled onto the highway, Embry crossed my mind for the first time that night. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow and tell him how wrong he was about Luke.

|-|

"What are you doing?" I asked in a confused voice.

Luke had pulled onto a deserted dirt path, just a few minutes outside of La Push's borders.

He turned to me and undid his seat belt.

"Luke, seriously, what's going on?" I asked in an exasperated voice. Inside, my heart was beating crazily out of whack. The way Luke looked at me reminded me of that night with Nick . . .

Luke placed on hand on the back of my neck and pulled me to him. I placed an arm on his chest, bracing myself against him. He unclipped my seatbelt with his free hand, then traced a line up and down my thigh.

"What are you doing?" I breathed.

He forced his lips onto mine, and I pushed my arm against his chest as he pulled me into him.

"Stop it!" I gasped.

"Oh come on, Taylor. Don't act like you're this innocent little girl," he snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

He traced the hair away from my face, "the tales from California have traveled back to La Push. We all know Taylor," he whispered, "everyone knows."

My eyes widened in shock, "I don't know what you're talking about," I again he pulled my lips onto his, the shock from his statement disabling me from reacting.

He took my lack of response as a sign to take the act further. His hand began to slither up the bodice of my white long sleeved tee, and when he made contact with my white lace push-up bra, the shock wore off, and I realized that this was happening again.

I pushed Luke away from me, and he landed onto the driver's seat, then I took his moment of astonishment to push open the passenger door and tear down the beaten path.

"Taylor!" I heard him call behind me. The sound of his voice only made me dig my feet in harder and put more distance between trail soon ended but I did not stop running. I continued to weave my way through the thick, shaded wood, but as I was running, I noticed something was different in me.

It felt as if there was something clawing at the inside of my skin, desperate to get out. I began to slow down, pulling at my skin, wanting the ache inside to stop. I stared at my hands which were beginning to tremble outrageously, as was the rest of my body.

I thought of Luke one last time, and trying to ignore the feeling inside me, I continued running.

My last thought was of the jerk that I left back in LA. The idiot who had loved me then left me.

I thought of Nick, and then the monster inside me exploded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The Songwriter Cannot Hear**

Sam: _Taylor? Can you hear me?_

_  
_Taylor: _What the hell... Sam?? Why can I hear you?_

_  
_Sam: _Taylor, listen to me. You need to come home. There are some things that need to be explained._

_  
_Taylor: _Really? Like, maybe why I'm staring into a lake, and what's staring back at me isn't __**me?**__ Or, it is me but doesn't look like me . . . Sam, what's going on?_

_  
_Sam: _You need to come home. Meet me at the house._

_  
_Taylor: _Fine._

_  
_"Where is she?" Sam growled.

"I'm sure wherever she is, she is perfectly fine," Emily soothed.

"Fine! Emily, my sister is a werewolf! My sweet little sister..." Sam trailed off.

"What do you think happened?" Embry asked in a husky voice.

"What do you mean?" Jared replied.

"I mean, what do you think happened for her to phase?"

The boys were silent as each of them contemplated Embry's question.

Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Collin were gathered in the Uley's front garden, waiting for Taylor to show up. Sam was dreading having to tell his baby sister the facts about the Quileute werewolves.

He knew that Taylor had never believed any of the old legends and he didn't want to see her reaction to hearing that the childhood stories she had disbelieved were actually true.

A few moments later, Taylor came walking up the path to the cottage in her human form.

"How did you phase back?" asked Paul, incredulously.

"I have no idea," Taylor snapped back, "Now, can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Her voice cracked as she spoke again, "what is happening to me?"

"You should probably sit down," Quil replied, offering her his seat.

"I think I'll stand," she snapped again, "explain."

Sam took a deep breath and launched into his explanation of what was going on with Taylor.

"Okay, well, Taylor, you know all those old stories and legends about our history that Dad would tell us?" When she nodded her head, Sam continued, "well, the thing is that they are, in a word, true."

Taylor snorted, "come on Sam, there's no way any of that stuff is true. I mean, come on, don't some of the legends state that certain supernatural creatures are real? Like vampires? And, and were . . . Werewolves," she breathed.

"Werewolves," Sam confirmed.

"Maybe I should sit," she choked out, "so that means that you're . . ."

"A werewolf," Sam sighed, "Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Jacob, Collin . . . they're all in the pack as well."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Why wouldn't anyone tell me that I was going to become this . . . this . . . monster?"

"We had no way of knowing. For all of us, there were very clear cut signs, even Leah experienced some. But you, Taylor, you were completely out of the blue."

"What happened?" Embry spoke up for the first time since Taylor had arrived, "what happened to make you phase?"

"I um, I . . ." she stammered, "I don't know."

_That was a lie.__  
I knew what had caused me to phase. Luke had happened. But there was no way that Sam or the other guys could find out about that. I knew it was damn near close to impossible to keep secrets from your pack, but it was possible. All I had to do was keep my wits about me and everything was going to be okay.__  
I was sure of it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Dying In America**

"Hey," I heard at my bedroom door.

I rolled over onto my back and saw Jake standing there.

"Hey Jake," I replied, as he came into the room and sat down on the edge of my bed, "what's up?"

"This is it," he said, "so how was you're night? Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine, _Mom_," I teased, "considering."

"Yeah, considering," he echoed.

"Where were you last night?" I asked, "all the rest of the guys plus Leah were here. Where did you disappear to?"

"I was um, I was with Nessie."

I chuckled, "you must really love that little girl."

"Why do you say that?" Jake asked in a panicked voice.

"You spend every spare moment with her. And the way you look at her . . . It's almost as sickening as watching Sam and Emily," I joked.

Jacob ran a hand through his black locks, "yeah well, see, the thing is. . ."

"What?"

"Nessie is kind of my, well, she's my imprint."

As I stared at Jake, I felt my mouth fall open. He closed it with a finger, and I managed to sputter out, "but Jake, she's only one."

"I know, and I don't see Nessie that way, but I mean, she'll be fully matured in about five more years, so -"

"What a minute," I cut in, "matured in five years? But Emmett said she was only turning one."

"She is," Jake replied, blushing a little bit, "but she the thing about the Cullen's is that they're not exactly, um, normal."

I sighed, "Of course they're not. What's wrong with them?"

"Well, there's nothing necessarily wrong with them, they're just kind of, vampires."

"Vampires," I whispered.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Of course they are," I sighed, "will this ever end?"

I flopped back onto the pillows as Jacob rubbed my knee, "It's fine Tay," he soothed, "we all went through this. It gets easier."

"When?" I moaned.

"Soon. But for now, how about we take your mind of off all your troubles and you come shopping with me."

I cocked an eyebrow, and said, "You want me, to come shopping, with you?"

"Yeah, well I need to pick up something for Nessie's birthday tomorrow. You should probably pick out something too. It is her first birthday, you know."

"I'm not going."

"Oh come on Taylor, you told Emmett that you would go and he's got Nessie all excited, she'll be heartbroken if you don't show."

Jacob pouted his bottom lip and I chuckled, "okay, fine. We'll go shopping."

Jake shot me a smile and helped me up from my bed, "you should probably get dressed first, though," he added.

|-|

After three long hours of Jake agonizing over what to get Nessie for her birthday, we were finally able to leave Port Angeles and make our way home.

A few moments of silence passed before I turned to Jake, "so, who else in the pack has imprinted?"

He seemed a little taken aback by the randomness of the question but he replied, "Well, Emily is Sam's imprint."

I nodded. That one had been obvious.

"And Quil's imprinted on Emily's niece, Claire, Jared with Kim, and Paul with my sister, Rachel."

I gripped the steering wheel as I asked Jake a question that had been brewing in the back of my mind, since I had learned about what I was, "What about Leah?"

"What about Leah?" Jake retorted.

"I mean, it's just. . . well I know why Sam thinks we imprint."

"To pass on the gene," Jake replied.

"Yeah well, this is just something I picked up on from Leah but, what if it's not possible for me to imprint?"

"That's what you're worried about?" asked Jake, "Geez, Taylor, it's not necessary for you to imprint. You can still be in a normal relationship with someone without imprinting on them."

"Well, yeah but, if I'm with someone that I haven't imprinted on, then the thought will always be there in the back of my mind, _my true love is out there somewhere._ _He's out there and I'm here. Leading this guy on._ I could never do that to someone Jake."

He sighed, "I never actually thought of it like that. But I guess all you can do is wait and see how things work out."

"Yeah, I guess," I responded, tired with this conversation.

Though talking with Jake had made me feel better about some of the thoughts and theories I had, the threat of possibly never imprinting was still in the back of my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**S Is For The Simple Need**

"Taylor!" exclaimed Alice, "I'm so happy you decided to come!"

"Hi Alice," I smiled, "Yeah, I kind of promised Nessie I would show, so here I am!" _But of course you already knew that_, I thought. From somewhere inside the house I heard Edward snort, and remembered that Edward had the ability to read minds.

"Come in," Alice smiled, ushering Jake and I in the house.

As we stepped over the threshold, I took notice that Alice and Rosalie had really gone all out for Nessie's party. Tons of pink and white balloons were hanging everywhere, connected by pink and white twisted streamers. Hung in the doorway that connected the front hall to the sitting room was a huge banner inscribed, _Happy 1st Birthday Nessie_.

"Wow Alice, this looks amazing. You really went all out, didn't you?" I commented.

"Thanks," Alice giggled, "I really wanted everything to be perfect for Nessie's birthday."

"Well, hey, you did a great job Alice," Jacob replied, giving Alice a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled.

He gave her wink then made his way into the sitting room, "Now where's the birthday girl?"

"Jacob!" I heard a little girl squeal in response.

I planted a smile on my face and followed Jake, preparing myself for the next three hours.

I was helping Esme and Carlisle clean up the paper and bags from the sitting room. Jake had disappeared with Nessie, giving Bella and Edward some alone time.

"So, where's Emmett and Jasper?" I asked, making conversation.

"Out in the garage, I believe," Esme sighed, "putting some last minute changes on Nessie's present."

I gave a little chuckle. That sounded so much like Emmett, waiting until the last minute to fix something. Whatever he was doing it must be something spectacular. I had been at the Cullen's household for two hours, and not once had Emmett entered the house. Jasper a few times, needing Edward's help with something, but never Emmett.

At that exact moment that my thoughts were on Emmett, the devil himself came strutting into the sitting room, and caught my stare. I felt like I was seeing Emmett for the first time.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

"Good night, Nessie," I replied, giving the little girl a kiss on the forehead and tucking her lovingly into bed.

"Good night, Jacob," she sighed.

I left Bella & Edward's cabin, and headed into the main house to get Taylor. After three hours at the Cullen's house I was sure she was ready to go.

I met Edward in the front hall, where he stopped me and whispered, "we have a situation."

"What's up?" I asked, seriously.

"Well, um, it's about Taylor."

I began to panic, "what? What happened? Where is she? Aw man, Sam's gunna kill me if anything happens to her."

"No, no Jake," Edward laughed, "she's fine. Well, better then fine, actually."

"Come on, bloodsucker, spill," I said, impatiently.

"I think she may have imprinted."

There was a silence as I processed the information, "what?"

"She's imprinted."

"But what? On, on who?" I sputtered, "she couldn't have . . . tell me she didn't. Edward. Tell me she didn't. . ."

"She did," he responded, reading my thoughts since I obviously wasn't able to express myself using words.

I ran a hand through my black hair, as I thought to myself, _This is horrible. Oh god, Taylor! And, what about Sam? Oh, he's going to freak! Why, why did I HAVE to drag her over here? Why did I force her to come? This is all my fault. Sam's going to kill me. How am I going to tell Sam that his little sister imprinted on a vampire??_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**One Alone Is Not Enough**

"Hey Sam! I'm gunna go for a run!" I called as I tramped down the stairs of the cottage.

"Okay, but don't be too late! There's a bonfire on First Beach, and the guys are all expecting you to go!"

"Sure, sure," I sighed, closing the front door behind me.

It had been a full 29 hours since Nessie's birthday party, and since I had seen Emmett, and I was starting to feel antsy. I wondered if this was something that all the guys had went through whenever they were separated from their imprint.

Although Jake knew about me imprinting on Emmett, neither of us had still gotten around to telling Sam. I had made Jacob promise me that he wouldn't tell Sam if he could avoid it as long

I told Sam by the end of the week.

It was Thursday.

Telling Sam was something that I would avoid if I could, but two people can only keep their thoughts a secret for so long.

I was running for about fifteen minutes when I saw a guy jogging a few paces ahead of me.

Mentally, I challenged the guy to a race, and dug in my heels trying to catch up to him.

As I got closer I realized that it was Embry. Grinning to myself, I raced up behind him and leaped onto his broad back.

"Did you know," I whispered, "that you're a tool."

He chuckled and I crawled down from his back.

"You shouldn't jump on people like that Uley, you never know how people will react," he teased.

"Oh whateves," I sighed, "besides, who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

I began jogging backwards as Embry chuckled at my lame attempt at a joke.

"You checking out that fire tonight?" asked Embry.

I nodded, "yeah, I told Sam I would check it out."

"Cool," he said, "I think you'll like it. Hopefully, Billy will be around and you'll get to hear some of the old legends."

I groaned inwardly, "Embry, I know all the old legends. I did live here, you know."

He rolled his eyes, "I know that. They're just different when you hear them from the elders.

More. . . believable, somehow."

"This whole wolf thing has affected your mind hasn't it?"

"Come on, Tay, I mean, if the legends about the wolves are true, who's to the say that the rest

of them aren't true.?"

I contemplated that one.

"That's true, I guess," I replied, grudgingly.

"See," Embry replied, smugly.

"Oh, shut up, you tool."

"Tool?" he chortled.

"Oh shut up," I responded, crossly.

|-|

"So, how was Nessie's birthday?" Embry asked, as we slid into a booth at Forks' local coffee shop.

"Um, it was okay," I replied, carefully, "I mean, it was a one year olds party, how exciting could it get?"

"I heard it was pretty exciting," Embry said, meaningfully.

My breath caught in my throat. _Deny it. Deny everything_, I thought.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, you don't?"

"No," I said, definitely.

"So, nothing happened with you and a certain Cullen brother?"

_Shit_.

"Who told you?" I breathed.

"Jake," he replied, without hesitation.

"What? But. . . But. . .he promised!" I stuttered.

"In all fairness, he promised not to tell _Sam_," Embry emphasized.

"Oh, I didn't think of that," I complained.

"So. . .?" he pressed.

I shot him a confused look, "so what?"

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Embry, impatiently.

"What?! Nothing!" I exclaimed.

I hadn't even thought of that. What _was_ I going to do about Emmett. There was no way that _I_ could make the first move. With any other guy maybe I would, but with Emmett it was different.

In all honesty, my biggest fear was that I would explain everything to Emmett and he would:

(a) Think that I was completely crazy.

Or

(b) Feel the same way.

I was afraid to give my heart to someone again. Although I knew that, according to the Quileute legends, the imprint is supposed to feel the same way about the wolf, I also knew that these legends state that only men were wolves in the past. And Leah & I were living proof that that legend was mislead. Who was to say that Emmett and I wouldn't fall into that category.

Embry was pushing me to follow through with my feelings for Emmett.

And he was right. The only way that I was going to get over my fear of loving again was to put myself out their for love.

I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone. Skimming through my list of contacts, I found who I was looking for and typed a quick text.

I dropped the phone back into my pocket, took a sip of my coffee, and waited for the reply.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**You Take My Hand And Drag Me Headfirst**

"Hey Sam?" I said, poking my head into his and Emily's room.

He looked up from the TV, "yeah Tay? What's up?"

"Um, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he said, his brow furrowing in concern and confusion, "what is it?"

_Okay, Tay. You've got this. Just breathe. He's your brother. He'll understand._

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? He's your brother. He's gunna freak. Oh god. Kill me now._

"Um, it's kind of about one of the Cullen's."

"Did they hurt you?" he asked immediately.

"No Sam!" I interjected quickly, "it's nothing like that."

"Well then what is it Tay? You're starting to freak me out."

"Okay, well, what would you do if I told you that I'd imprinted?"

Sam's eyes lit up at the prospect of me finding my true love, then quickly darkened as he put two and two together.

"But, what does that have to do with the . . ." Sam stared at me with wide eyes and growled,

"which one is it?"

"Now, Sam, just calm down," I began.

"Which one is it, Taylor?" he thundered.

"Emmett," I sighed.

"Emmett," he breathed, "Emmett Cullen. My little sister imprinted on Emmett Cullen. A Cullen."

I watched him for a few moments. He was taking this surprisingly well. Although, I hated to know what he was thinking, but I was sure that I would find out later.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked a few moments later.

_Why does everyone keep asking me that?_ I thought.

"I don't know. I was thinking just take it slow. I mean, just cause he's my true love doesn't

mean we have to rush into anything, right?"

"Right," Sam replied, slightly surprised, I think, by my attitude, 'just, be careful, Taylor."

"I always am," I smiled.

I gave my brother a kiss on the cheek and bounded from his room, glad to have that conversation over with, and glad that I (and the house) was still in one piece after it.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

"Is it Taylor?" Alice asked from across the room.

"Like you don't already know," I scoffed.

Alice, Edward, and I were in the sitting room. Edward was playing the piano for Nessie, while

Alice was playing with the little girl's hair. I, on the other hand, was watching the highlights of last night's hockey game, when my cell phone vibrated.

"The Leafs beat Carolina, 6 to 4," Alice sighed.

"Damnit, Alice," I growled.

"Watch it," Edward threatened, glancing meaningfully at Nessie.

"Sorry."

Rolling my eyes, I checked my phone to see a new text message from Taylor.

_Hey Em, doing? Look, I really need to talk to you. Think we could meet? Name a time and place. _

_-Tay _

"Wonder what it's about," I mused.

"Do you honestly not know?" asked Edward, raising his eyebrows at me

"What?"

"Emmett," he sighed, "Did you see the way that girl looked at you?"

"No," I said, trying to remember.

"Emmett," he said, slowly, "I'm only going to say this once, Taylor, she's into you. As in, she's imprinted. On you."

"On me?" I sputtered.

_Taylor? Imprinting on me?_

_The girl was cute right?_

_Okay, hot is more like it._

_And funny._

_And confident._

_I guess Taylor isn't that far-fetched. _

I saw Edward give me a significant look, and I knew that he had heard my thoughts (as usual).

I typed a quick text back to Taylor, and closed my phone, hoping that I would receive a reply quickly.

_Tay,_

_Yeah, sure. No prob._

_How about you let me take you to dinner tomorrow night? Pick you up at seven?_

_-Emmett_

Almost instantly, I felt my phone vibrate again. Flipping it open, I read:

_Em,_

_Sounds awesome. See u at 7._

_Love, Taylor._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**If Tears Were Made Of Innings**

"Taylor! Emmett's here!" Emily called.

I took a deep breath and took one last look in the mirror.

I smoothed out my dress and gave my curled hair a toss before taking my matching blue Coach clutch, and stuffing my phone inside, and heading down stairs.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

"Taylor! Emmett's here!" Sam's girlfriend called.

She shot me a warm smile which I returned, "you look nice, Mr. Cullen."

"Emmett, please," I replied.

"Emmett," she said, "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée."

"It's nice to meet you."

At that moment I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned and saw Taylor coming towards me in a beautiful knee length blue dress. Her coal black, almost blue, hair was curled and fell beautifully around her dark shoulders.

"Hey Em," she replied, nervously.

My words were caught in my throat as I tried to make my words coherent, "wow, Tay, you look . . . Amazing."

Amazing wasn't the word.

"Thanks,' she blushed.

**Taylor's P.O.V**

God, he is so HOT, I thought as I stood in front of Emmett.

"I'll see you later, Emily," I said, as Emmett ushered me out the door.

"Have fun," she winked.

"I thought we'd head out to this nice place out in Port Angeles for dinner," Emmett said as he helped me into his car.

"Sounds great," I smiled.

He shot me a to-die-for smile, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach, flutter uncontrollably.

Although I had only been with Emmett for all of six seconds, just being in his presence made me feel whole, and complete.

It was nice.

|-|

"Did you enjoy your meal?" The waiter asked Emmett and I.

"Yes, thank you," I smiled, "it was amazing."

"Can I get you anything else. A dessert menu, a refill, my number. . ." he added, addressing me.

I was shocked for a moment, then looked him up and down, "No, thank you."

Looking slightly put out, the waiter took Emmett's money and left.

"I'm sorry about that," I said, as Emmett helped me into my coat.

"It's not your fault," he sighed, "there's nothing really that I can do about other guys noticing your beauty."

I felt a blush creep up through my cheeks, "thanks," I muttered.

Taking my hand, Emmett pulled me away from the restaurant, and onto the sidewalk. He had parked the car about two minutes down the street to avoid the traffic from some random event that was taking place in Port Angeles tonight.

"So," began Emmett, "did you enjoy tonight?"

"I did," I admitted, "I like being with you."

He gave me a wink, "how much?"

"What do you mean?" I laughed as we stopped under a street lamp, and I turned to face him.

"You said, you like being with me. How much do you like it?"

"A lot," I smiled raising my eyebrows.

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," I nodded.

"Well good," he whispered, moving closer, "because, I like being with you too."

His face was inches away from mine and moving closer with every beat of my heart. I could feel his cool breath on my skin, and I breathed in his sweet, almost floral scent.

"Emmett. . ." I murmured, as his hand brushed my cheek.

And ever so slowly, his cold, stone lips lightly touched mine. I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer towards me. He kept his lips closed, careful so that I did not come in contact with his venom coated teeth.

My breath came in short gasps as I attempted to deepen the kiss, and was meet with Emmett

turning to stone next to me.

"I'm sorry," he groaned.

"It's not your fault," I gasped, "but don't be sorry."

"Wanna know a secret?" he whispered, moving closer to me, and placing his lips on my jaw line.

"What's that?" I shivered.

"I'm not sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**If It Hurts At All, You Ain't Shown It Yet**

_His face was inches away from mine and moving closer with every beat of my heart. I could feel his cool breath on my skin, and I breathed in his sweet, almost floral scent. _

_"Emmett. . ." I murmured, as his hand brushed my cheek._

_And ever so slowly, his cold, stone lips lightly touched mine. I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer towards me. He kept his lips closed, careful so that I did not come in contact with his venom coated teeth._

_My breath came in short gasps as I attempted to deepen the kiss, and was meet with Emmett turning to stone next to me._

_"I'm sorry," he groaned._

_"It's not your fault," I gasped, "but don't be sorry."_

_"Wanna know a secret?" he whispered, moving closer to me, and placing his lips on my jaw line._

_"What's that?" I shivered._

_"I'm not sorry."_

"Good," I breathed.

"Come on," he whispered, intertwining his fingers with mine, "let's find the car."

Emmett lead me down the sidewalk, and tossed a stone arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his torso.

I felt his hand stroke my hair and smiled to myself. This guy was totally perfect! He was hot, funny, hot, charming, athletic, hot, dreamy, and oh! Did I mention HOT?

I resurfaced from my fantasy about Emmett as I felt his arm stiffen around me. I looked up to see a group of guys heading towards us, stumbling and laughing loudly. It was no trouble to tell that they were loaded.

As we passed them, one of the guys hovered behind the rest, checking Emmett and I out.

"Taylor?" he slurred.

I froze when I heard that voice.

"L-Luke?" I stammered.

"Well, heyya sweetheart," he said, taking a few steps closer to me, "who's your friend?"

"Emmett Cullen," Emmett growled.

Luke's face lit up in recognition, "you're one of the Cullen's."

Emmett simply raised an eyebrow at Luke's acquisition.

"Did you know," Luke said, turning to the guys, "that me and Taylor, here, went on a date?"

I could feel Emmett freeze beside me.

"Isn't that right Taylor?"

"It wasn't much of a date," I hissed, my hands beginning to tremble.

Emmett noticed this and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, as I took a few calming breaths.

"Come on, Emmett," I breathed, placing a hand on Emmett's chest and turning to leave.

At that moment, Luke snuck an arm around my waist, "aw, come on sweetheart, don't be like this." He moved closer to me, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath, "let's give this another go."

I felt his hand rest on my hip and attempt to make it's way around to my butt.

Before I had a chance to push Luke away, Emmett had Luke dangling by his collar.

"You're going to leave," Emmett growled, "and you're never going to go anywhere near her again."

Luke gazed into Emmett's eyes fearfully, and nodded, "yeah, yeah, man. What-what ever you say."

Emmett let Luke down and he and the rest of guys took off running.

He turned back to me, his eyes full of concern, "you okay?"

"Yeah," I smiled, taking in a shaky breath in an attempt to calm myself, "let's just go."

"Sure," Emmett grinned, taking my hand again and leading me to his jeep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Fire's Out Anyway**

"Hello Taylor," Esme Cullen smiled.

"Hey Esme," I smiled, "Is Emmett around?"

"He's out back in the garage, sweetheart."

I shot the woman a smile and hoisted my duffle bag over my shoulder as I made my way around the house and into the garage.

"Emmett?" I called.

"Hey Taylor," I heard a voice say from underneath the hood of Alice's car.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"Changing the oil in Alice's car," he replied simply, turning his back on the car and facing me.

I giggled at the sight of black grease smudged under his eye, and moved forward with a rag in hand to wipe it off.

"Are you excited for the weekend?" He asked.

I stared into his topaz eyes with my brown ones, "ecstatic."

The Cullen family (excluding Emmett) were all going away for the weekend. Esme and Carlisle to a doctor's convention, and Rosalie, Jeremiah, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jake (of course) were going to the Swiss Alps for a few days. The trip was originally supposed to be a couple's trip, but Jake was tagging along to tend to Nessie so that Bella and Edward could have some "alone" time.

Emmett was staying at the Cullen house alone, and had invited me to spend the weekend with me. At first I was sceptical that Sam would let me stay (I mean, he _was_ my guardian after all), but after asking him, he grudgingly allowed it. So it was Emmett and I alone.

All weekend.

Alone.

In all honesty, I was kind of nervous. This was the first time that Emmett and I would be alone together for any extensive amount of time, and I was nervous that we would _talk_.

Okay, I know what you're thinking.

_Who, really, is afraid of TALKING with a guy?_

The answer: **Me.**

I was scared that if we got on the topic of He-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named, Emmett wouldn't take my excuses as an answer, and would press me until he got an acceptable response.

But Emmett was unlike any guy I had ever dated. He was understanding and patient, so I knew that whatever we said to each other, would be in confidence.

|-|

"Will you cry?" Emmett asked me.

"Maybe," I replied, "it depends."

It was Friday night, and Emmett and I were getting ready to watch _The Wizard of Oz_. After learning that it was my favourite movie, he scoured the house up and down until he found Alice's copy, then demanded that we watch it.

It was hard to concentrate with Emmett hand tracing my hip, but sure enough, I could feel myself filling up as Dorothy greeted her Auntie Em and Uncle Henry after "dreaming" about Oz.

A few tears spilled over and I quickly brushed them away before Emmett could see. But apparently, I wasn't quick enough.

"Are you crying?" he asked, amused.

"No," I choked.

He laughed into my hair and I got up from my position on the floor next to Emmett, and stretched.

I looked down and saw Emmett watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he smiled, "it's just. . .well, did you know you're sort of beautiful?"

I blushed crazily, "shut up."

"No, I mean it," he said seriously, standing up and taking my hands, "you really are beautiful."

He ran his fingers through my hair and played with ends as he pulled me closer.

"Kiss me," he breathed.

"Your wish is my command," I teased.

Our lips met and I tried to contain myself, but it was by no means easy. With every touch and

embrace, it took all my self control not to throw myself at Emmett.

"I think we're getting better at this," he said as we pulled apart.

"Maybe you are," I groaned.

I felt his lips pull into a smile as I kissed him again.

I snuggled into his stone arms, and tried to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired," he stated. It wasn't a question.

"A little," I admitted.

"Come on," he replied, taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

We passed a few doors before Emmett stopped in front of one.

"I figured you could stay in my room," he said, "that cool?"

"Yeah sure, not a problem."

He opened the door and ushered me inside.

His room was big, the walls were painted a sea green color and were plastered with posters of monster trucks and off-roading vehicles.

"You are such a guy," I teased.

"Why thank you," he mocked.

Emmett tossed back the covers on his bed as I pulled out my pyjamas from my bag.

I glanced around the room, "do you mind turning around?"

"Not at all," he chuckled.

Emmett turned so that his back was to me and closed his eyes as I quickly changed into a pair of green boy shorts and a matching cami.

"Okay," I replied, "you can turn around."

"Cute," he smirked, when he saw me.

"Shut up," I smiled, climbing into bed.

Emmett tucked the covers around me, then lid on the bed next to me, draping an arm over and me and pulling me close.

Though only a few moments ago I had been dead tired, with Emmett lying next to me I was wide awake.

I rolled over so that I was facing him and searched his topaz eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"I'm just thinking how . . . Amazingly perfect you are," I smiled.

"Funnily enough," he whispered, "I was thinking the exact same thing about you."

I grinned and met his lips with my own.

At the kiss continued, Emmett wrapped a hand in my tangled hair as I placed one behind his neck. I attempted to deepen the kiss, but he kept his lips closed. Giving up, I nibbled slightly on his bottom lip and he chuckled.

Breaking the kiss, he began moving down to my neck, leaving little kisses as he went. He kissed a spot behind on my ear, and I let a out a tiny moan, and I felt him smile on my skin.

In response, I nipped his neck with my teeth, and he playfully growled.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I teased, repeating the phrase I recounted to Embry only a few days ago.

"Certainly not a vampire," Emmett taunted.

We were silent for a moment, and suddenly I was overcome with fatigue. I turned over on my other side and snuggled into Emmett, my back to him.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered in my ear, "sleep well, beautiful."

The last thing I felt before I lost consciousness was Emmett kissing my hair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**When Everything You Had Got Destroyed**

"Come on, Taylor! Lift those boughs!" yelled Embry, causing laughs from the rest of the La Push boys.

I shot Embry a dirty look and tossed the boughs that I was carrying into a pile with the rest of the boughs that the boys and I had collected.

Today was Sam's birthday and according to the elders, the Alpha of the Quileute pack was granted a extravagant feast and party for the celebration of the leader's birthday.

I think it was just an excuse for the people of La Push to have a good time.

But, never the less, I was spending my day helping Embry, Quil, Seth, and Jared collect boughs for the fire.

(Fires seemed to be a big thing in La Push)

"How was your weekend?" Quil teased.

"It was fine," I said, nonchalantly.

"Just fine?" pressed Jared.

"Meh," I replied, "it was fine."

"Fine!" Jared said, "don't tell us how your weekend with Emmett went."

"I won't," I smiled sweetly.

"Bitch," Jared muttered, earning himself a smack in the head as response.

I smiled as walked away from the buys in search for more boughs. I heard someone run up behind me.

"Hey Embry," I sighed without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" He questioned.

"I'm psychic," I teased.

He tossed an arm carelessly around my shoulders, "I feel like we haven't hung out in FOREVER, Tay!" he cried, dramatically.

"I know," I laughed. It was true. It seemed the more time I spent with Emmett, the less time I

spent with my friends in La Push, "I seriously have to work on my time management skills."

"But I guess the guy who is the love of your life is pretty important," Embry laughed.

"Yeah, I guess he's up there on that list," I agreed.

"Yeah. . ."

I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my Silver jeans. I pulled it open and saw that I had a new text from Emmett.

_Tay,_

_Have a surprise for you. Call me when you can._

_-Emmett_

"Can you hold on a second?" I asked Embry.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed.

I quickly dialled Emmett's cell and walked away from Embry.

"Talk to me," said the voice on the other end.

"I got your text," I said, unable to contain my excitement," what's up?"

"Well," he said, playing out the suspense, "how would you like to come away with me for a vacation?"

"Are you serious?" I squealed.

"Serious," he chuckled, "I'm guessing you're interested?"

"Absolutely! But, oh," I sighed, "Sam. He'd never go for that."

"You know you should really give your brother more credit. I already talked to him. He's cool with it."

"Emmett, that's awesome! When do we leave?"

"Wednesday," he replied.

Awesome! That gave me two days to pack.

"But I've got to go, Alice and I need to head into Port Angeles for the day, but I'll call you later with all the details, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, talk to you later," I said, hanging up the phone, a huge smile plastered onto my face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**How Loud Are The Drums Of War**

"Emmett, are you sure that California was the smartest place to go for a vacation?" I asked him sceptically.

"Don't worry," he soothed, "I checked the weather report and they're calling for rain for the next few days, so we're good."

I saw a major hole in his plan and pointed it out to him, "Emmett, the weather report isn't always reliable."

"Ahh, that's true," he agreed, "but we Cullen's have something the weather report doesn't."

"And what's that?" I questioned, doubtfully.

"Alice."

Rolling my eyes, I pushed Emmett along the terminal.

It was Wednesday night and Emmett and I had landed at LAX only a few moments ago. I had only discovered that we were going to California when we had arrived at the airport, and boarded the plane to Los Angeles. (That would be the first clue, huh?)

Emmett was being very secretive about our little getaway, revealing to me only the necessary information, which was, apparently, not very much.

I knew the location, but nothing else. I had no idea where we would be staying (a hotel, a friend's house…?) or what the hell we would be doing here (does like, the constant sun mean anything to him?).

"I'll be right back," he replied when we had reached the lobby of the airport, "I'll go get our bags."

Kissing me tenderly on the forehead, he left me at the bar and headed to the baggage pick-up.

Sighing, I walked up to the bar, and sat on a stool.

"Can I get you anything, sweetheart?" asked a young man behind the counter who looked about Sam's age, and was wearing a cowboy hat.

"Umm," I looked over my shoulder. Emmett was no where in sight and god only knows how long it would take him to get the bags, "what the hell. Tequila & tonic," I ordered.

He shot me a smile, and began fixing me my drink. Apparently the word _identification_ meant nothing to the guy, but I wasn't complaining.

"So, where you heading?" asked the bartender, making conversation.

"Actually, I'm heading here," I laughed, "I just landed, from Seattle."

"Oh," he said, "you're first time here?"

"No," I replied, "I used to live here. In fact, I moved at the beginning of the summer. What about you? You from Cali?"

"Nope," he smiled, "I'm from Texas. I'm going to school at UCLA."

I smiled, I knew that he hadn't been from California. His Texas accent was thick and I knew that a Cali guy would never be caught dead in a cowboy hat.

I took the last gulp of my drink and placed the glass on the counter.

"Refill?" he asked.

Emmett was taking forever and after the plane ride, I really needed a drink, "yeah. Why not?"

"I'm Austin, by the way," he said.

"Taylor," I said, receiving a laugh in response, "is my name funny or something?" I asked, incredulously.

"No, not at all," smiled Austin, "my sister's name is Taylor."

"She sounds pretty cool," I joked.

"The coolest," he teased.

"So Taylor, you're a tequila girl?" Austin laughed after my fourth drink.

"Actually I'm more a whiskey girl," I corrected.

"That's cool," he replied, "I like a girl that can hold her liquor."

Austin and I were having a wonderful time at the bar. I had been waiting for Emmett for about 45 minutes, and there was still no sign of him.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Taylor?" Austin asked, out of no where.

Instantly I thought of Emmett, "um, kind of. Not really. I have no idea," I sighed, "it's just really . . ."

"Complicated," Austin finished.

"Exactly," I agreed, "Complicated sounds about right."

Placing my empty glass on the bar, went to stand up, "Speaking of, I should really go see what's going on with my bags."

"Come on," Austin smiled, "just one more?"

"I don't know," I responded, biting my lip.

"Please?"

Sighing, I sat back on the bar stool, "fine. Just one."

|-|

"I can't believe you got drunk at an airport bar," Emmett chastised as he helped me into our hotel room.

"Stop yelling at me," I complained.

"Taylor," he replied, "I'm not yelling."

I groaned and laid down on the double bed in the room.

"Tay, who gets drunk at an airport bar?"

"Apparently, I do," I snapped, "Emmett, can we _please_ not talk about this now?"

"Fine," he grumbled.

As he placed our bags at the foot of the bed, I pulled the covers back and snuggled into them.

I felt Emmett lay down beside me and after a few moments I turned over to face him.

"Hey," I whispered.

"What Taylor?" he asked, still not completely over the whole me-getting-drunk thing.

As I stared into his almost black eyes, I traced a finger along his cheekbone, "I love you. You know that?"

Instantly, his eyes softened, turning that golden topaz color, making me melt, "Tay. . ."

"It's fine," I interrupted, "you don't have to say it back. I just needed to say it."

I made to turn over, but Emmett laid a hand on my hip, preventing me, "Tay. I love you too."

"Yeah?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," he smiled.

Placing a finger under my chin, he lifted my lips to meet his.

We broke apart, and he smiled, "you're amazing."

I gave him a little wink, "thank you."

**A/N:**

_I just wanted to thank everyone who has let me know what they think of my story so far! I adore you guys for everything! And if there's anything you think I can improve on or whatnot, please let me know!_

bloomsky

hermonine

AliceCullenFreaK

carconee

bmkgreen

SilverAngel1234

1122

Krazy-bout-reading28

Unlawfultears

Grnwkddrppprluv

randomstoriesaremylife

LadybugChild

jenny14

Meriie

Mariah Woods

Kathy Hiester


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**I Live Each Moment As My Last**

I awoke the next morning to twenty missed calls, ten new text messages, a vicious hangover, and two hickeys that I had no idea how I got (but let's be serious, I was pretty sure who the culprit was.)

"Morning beautiful," I heard Emmett say from the doorway.

I looked up and say him closing the hotel door behind him, and in his hand was a cup from Starbucks, and a bag which I was praying was full of food.

"For you," he replied placing the bag in front of me, and handing me the latte.

"You are my saviour," I smiled.

I quickly devoured the two blueberry muffins and latte that Emmett had brought me, and sighed, "I should probably get a shower."

"Thank god," Emmett teased, "I didn't want to say anything but. . ."

I playfully slapped him over the head, and shifted through my bag, looking for some clothes and my bag containing shampoo, conditioner, all that fun stuff.

|-|

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked Emmett, buckling my seatbelt of the car he had rented for the day.

"Well, I figured that since it is in no way fit to spend the day outside," he replied, referring to rain that was falling from the overcast sky, "you could think of something to do."

I laughed at Emmett's unpreparedness, "what happened to, _Don't worry Tay, I've got this whole trip planned. There won't be a dull moment_," I mocked.

He laughed at me, and replied, "didn't you use to live here?"

I glared at him suspiciously, "yeah. . .why?"

"Well, maybe we could check out your old school or something. Don't you want to see your old friends or anything?"

_No_, I thought. "Um, yeah sure. Why not," I responded, "Henry Truscott's Academy for Girls. It's the only building on Forrester Avenue."

|-|

45 minutes later, Emmett and I walked into the front hall of Truscott's.

"This is where you went to school?" he asked incredulously, referring to the high ceilings, marble floors, and beige walls that surrounded us.

"This is it," I sighed. Being at that school was making me anxious. I hadn't seen any of my old friends yet and for that I was surprisingly distressed about.

"O.M.G. Taylor Uley that is not you!!" A voice from behind us squealed.

Emmett and I turned around and I saw a girl with short blonde hair standing at the front entrance.

"Alexis?" I choked out.

"WTF girl! What are you doing here?" She asked, running over to me and giving me hug.

"I was in the neighbourhood, and decided to drop by for a visit," I kidded.

"I've missed you!" she exclaimed, "how long are you here for?"

I glanced at Emmett for the answer to this question.

"Monday," he replied, smoothly.

Alexis turned to Emmett, clearly she had completely zoned out on him. The moment she took him in, her eyes widened and her jaw slacked a little.

"I'm Alexis," she replied offering Emmett her hand.

"Emmett Cullen," he replied, gracefully, "it's a pleasure."

She shot me a meaningful look, and whispered, "he is _fine_. Where did you pick him up?"

"Forks."

She raised her eyebrows and continued.

"It's so great to see you again, after the whole . . . _incident _. . You were honestly the _last_ person I expected to see at Truscott."

"The feelings mutual," I smiled, "but Alexis," I gasped, "your hair. . ."

I had noticed for the first time that Alexis' hair that had once been almost as long as mine, could now, just barely reach her shoulders.

She ran her fingers through her short bob, "it was time for a change."

Alexis, Emmett, and I walked the silent halls of Truscott. Emmett taking in all the sights of the school, me praying that Alexis would not bring up the topic of Nick.

"So, what's new?" asked Alexis.

"Not to much, really," I replied, honestly, "but I'm kind of surprised to see you here. You never stayed for the summer term. _Summer is no time for school_," I quoted.

She gave me a small smile, but it quickly faded as she spoke, "the step-monster," she sighed.

The 'Step-Monster' was Alexis's step-mother, Darla. Darla had to be the bitchiest woman ever, she was constantly scrutinizing Alexis's every move and diminishing her many accomplishments.

"She's pregnant, and she's forever reminding me how much more important this baby will be, and I just needed a longer break from her."

"That's sucks, Ally," I sympathized.

"Yeah," she instantly perked up, "but that just means that I get to spend more time with Kev."

"You're still together?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah," she giggled, "two years and a few months."

Shaking my head, I looked at Emmett. Looking ahead to future, could I actually see myself with Emmett?

As I thought about I realized that being with Emmett, I was committing myself to forever.

This wasn't some two year relationship. He was my imprint. We were both immortal beings. And us being together was sealing the fate for both of us.

For some reason, I had a feeling that Emmett would be okay with the possibility of us being together forever. Then, why was I freaking out?

In all fairness, I did have trust issues, and commitment issues, and any other kind of issue you can imagine, but you would imagine that finding my true love would help me get over that.

I mean, if Emmett was my true love.

But he was my imprint.

And that meant that Emmett and I were supposed to be together.

Like Emily & Sam, and Jake & Nessie.

Right?

Then why did I have a feeling that Sam or Jake had never had these second thoughts about Nessie & Em?

Sighing, I hooked an arm through Emmett's and buried my head in his armpit, the only thought crossing my mind, was that I was glad I was no where near Edward.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Who I Was Meant To Be**

"It was so great seeing you again, Alexis," I replied, giving my old friend a hug.

"You too!" She squealed, "but it sucks you couldn't see the rest of the gang."

_Yeah. It was horrible. :/_

"Yeah, but, maybe I'll be back soon."

Alexis gave Emmett and myself a small smile then as we turned to leave she exclaimed, "wait!

There's a party at the Ashbury's tomorrow night. You guys should check it out. Everyone will be there."

"Um, I don't know," I replied, mulling it over.

"Aww . . . come on, Taylor, please!!" Alexis begged, "you _need_ to see Dallas and Dakota, they'll freak if you leave before seeing them."

"Maybe," I promised.

"Okay, well hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow night."

I gave Alexis one final hug, and followed Emmett out to the car.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he replied, cheerfully.

"No, not at all," I smiled.

"Now, about that party -" he started.

"Emmett," I interrupted, "we're not going."

He shot me an incredulous look, "why not?"

"Because."

"Taylor. . ." he sighed.

"Emmett . . ." I begged.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"But -"

"Emmett!" I exclaimed, "let it go."

The ride back to the hotel was a silent one. Emmett just didn't understand why I didn't want to go to the Ashbury twins' party. He figured that I would want to see all my old friends. And he was right, partially. There was one person who I was dreading to see and it was almost guaranteed that he would be present at the party.

|-|

"Listen," Emmett sighed, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Placing my brush on the counter, I looked at him through the mirror, "what?"

He studied my face anxiously, "I really love a good party."

"Emmett!" I exclaimed, pushing him away and going to sit on the bed, "I thought I told you to let it go."

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't go.'

As I looked into his topaz eyes, I mentally debated whether or not to tell him. I mean, what was the worst thing that could happen from it?

. . .

Maybe it's better if you _don't_ answer that.

"I'll tell you what," I sighed, turning to face him, "we can go to the party, but only for a little while. When I say we leave, we leave. No questions asked."

"Deal," Emmett said, his flawless face breaking to a goofy smile.

He gave me a quick kiss, and a wink, "it'll be fun," he promised, "don't worry."

|-|

"O.M.G!! Taylor, you showed!" Alexis squealed.

It was Friday night and Emmett and I had just entered the Ashbury's penthouse apartment. Alexis was in the front room, with a group of people, and greeted us the moment we walked into the room.

"I said, maybe," I smiled.

"Oh, this is amazing. Come see the girls," she smiled, taking my arm and dragging me away. My free arm shot out and I grabbed Emmett's wrist, towing him along.

"Here she is, girls!" Alexis exclaimed, as we invaded a circle of girls.

I was immediately bombarded with hugs and kisses, and plenty of "O.M.G's" and "I can't believe it's you's".

"Wow, Tay, you look, ah-mazing," Dakota Ashbury replied, giving me a squeeze, "looks like that rinky dink town did something good for you."

"It looks like it did _a lot_ of things for you," her twin sister, Dallas Ashbury, replied, sizing up Emmett.

He shuffled next to me uncomfortably and I shot him a reassuring smile.

As I got caught up in all the latest gossip and facts, I realized that this wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. The girls had welcomed me back (even if it was only for a night) and none of them had even mentioned Nick. It seemed as if everything was back to normal, almost.

That was when I heard him.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

I knew that voice. I felt my heart drop and my lungs seemed to forget how to work. Emmett sensed my distress, and placed an arm protectively around my shoulders.

"Taylor Uley. I can't honestly say it's a pleasure," he replied.

I just gazed at him coolly.

He was exactly the same. Same big green eyes, same floppy dark hair, same amazingly tan complexion, only a few shades lighter then my own. He seems taller, more defined and muscular perhaps. But I could tell that underneath the stranger was still the same jerk I had returned to Forks over.

"Leave her alone, Nick," one of the girls hissed.

"Yeah, Nick, really," Alexis growled, "just fuck right off."

"Not very nice, are we, Lexi?"

Alexis just rolled her eyes.

I turned towards Emmett, "can we go now? Please?" I begged.

"Of course," he replied, huskily.

Emmett and I turned to go when Nick replied, "wait! Who's this? Your new boy toy? You gunna love him and leave him too, like you did me?"

When neither one of us answered, Nick continued, "you are one lucky dude in the meantime, man. Cause the lovin' sure is good."

Emmett hurried to get me out of the apartment. I hurried as to not give Nick the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

The moment the door to the penthouse was closed behind us, my knees seemed to be kicked out from under me, and I dropped to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, tears spilling onto my cheeks and onto the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**My Only Goal Is Just To Be**

My head was strewn across Emmett's lap, and as he stroked my hair, my sobs began to subside.

I sat up and nestled my head in the crook of Emmett's neck.

"You probably want to know what all that was about right?" I whispered.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," he murmured.

I took a few deep breaths before I took my head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Emmett, I need to tell you something."

"Anything," he swore.

"You know that Nick guy, at that party?" I asked. When he nodded silently, I continued, "we kind of used to go out."

He nodded again and his eyebrows furrowed together, "so, you two broke up, and now he's bitter?"

"No exactly," I sighed.

"About a year ago, there was this party at some guy's house, and Nick went, while I was out with some friends. Later that night I got his text from Nick, asking me to meet me at his apartment. So, I figured, _why not?_ I mean, the guy was my boyfriend.

"So I headed over there and . . ." I trailed off. It was killing me to dig up those old memories again. But I knew that if Emmett and I were going to work, this was something he needed to know.

"And he basically attacked me. He kept kissing me and - and touching me. I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen. And then he . . ." I wiped a single tear from my cheek, "then he forced himself on me," I whispered.

A growl rippled through Emmett's chest, "the bastard," he snarled.

"That's not all," I muttered.

Emmett's fist clenched as he took a deep breath, "continue."

"A few months later, I found out I was pregnant. Nick, of course, wanted nothing to do with it. So, I had it and put it up for adoption."

"So, you have a child?" Emmett stated.

I nodded, unable to speak anymore.

"So, that's why you moved back to La Push? Because of what happened with Nick?"

Again, I nodded.

"Wow," he whispered.

"I feel horrible about it," I replied, shaking my head.

"That wasn't your fault Taylor," Emmett stated, "he took advantage of you, he forced himself on you."

"But, _I_ was the one who gave up my child, Emmett," I said, "that was all _me_."

"But -" he began.

"No!" I interrupted, "there is no _but_. That was _my_ child, and I gave it away. Not Nick, not Sam, no one but me. What kind of horrible person gives away their child?"

"Taylor," Emmett started again, "it was the best thing for both of you."

"How was giving up my child the right thing?" I demanded, "every day for the past four months, it's all I've thought about. How I'm never going to see them grow up, and go to school, or graduate, or get married, and have kids of their own. I gave up my beautiful daughter, Emmett. _My_ daughter. And I have to live with that."

Emmett was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I sighed, "I don't know why I'm dumping all this on you now."

Emmett took my hands in his and looked me in the eye, "I want you to dump things on me," he replied, "I want you to be able to tell absolutely _anything_ and know that I'll always be there for you. Because I love you. And you mean everything to me."

"I love you too," I murmured, giving him a small kiss on his upper lip, "so much."

"You are an amazing, amazing woman," he smiled, "and you mean the world to me."

"You're perfect."

"_You're_ perfect," he stressed, "so we're perfect together."

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Forever?" he questioned.

I took his hand in mine and smiled, "forever."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**I Didn't Want To Say I'm Sorry For Breaking Us Apart**

"Jake!" I exclaimed, running and giving him a hug.

It was Monday night and Emmett and I had just stepped off the plane. We were finally back in Washington. Jake, Bella, Nessie, and Edward had come to the airport to greet us and welcome us home.

"Aww, Tay! I missed you," Jake replied, his voice muffled by my hair.

"It's good to see you guys again," I replied, giving Edward and Bella hugs as well.

"I bet you can't wait to get home," smiled Bella.

"Absolutely, I missed Sam and Emily, like crazy!" I smiled.

|-|

"I'm back!" I yelled, walking through the front door of Emily and Sam's cottage.

Emily ran from the kitchen and greeted me with a huge hug, "Taylor, I've missed you. This place wasn't the same without you."

"I missed you too, Em," I sighed, "is Sam around."

"Kitchen," she replied.

I entered the kitchen to see my brother sitting at the table, no trace of a smile anywhere on his face.

"Hello to you too," I joked.

"Taylor, I need to talk to you, " he thundered.

"What's up?" I questioned.

I had been in the house for all of two minutes and Sam was already jumping down my throat. What could I have possibly done?

"What exactly happened on your date with Luke Cunningham?" he enquired.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"What happened on your date with Luke?" he repeated.

"Why do you ask?"

"I've heard things," he answered, meaningfully.

_Damn it._

"Jake," I muttered.

"If you want things to remain a secret, you should really keep them to yourself," he replied, "that or tell Jake to be more careful with his thoughts."

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't tell," I replied.

"Taylor, you need to tell me about these things," Sam sighed, "I'm here to look out for you but I can't do that if I don't know what's going on."

"I am sorry, Sam," I said, "really."

"I know, Tay, but I worry about you. You still so young, and you have so much to learn. So, I've had all weekend to think about this and I've decided that the only way for me to know that you're safe is if I know where you are, who you're with, and if you're home at twelve."

"You're giving me a curfew?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah."

"Sam, that sucks!" I exclaimed, "I'm fucking eighteen! And you're giving me a curfew? You're not my parent."

"Maybe not, but I am you're guardian, and what I say goes."

"This really sucks, you know."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at me, "deal with it."

**A/N:**

This only has a couple more chapters left. The thoughts are in my head of continuing on with a sequel. What do you guys think? Should I continue on?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**When Two Worlds Collide**

"Come on Tay, get up!" Sam replied, shaking me.

"Five more minutes," I groaned, waving him away.

"You said that five minutes ago," Sam sighed, "come on, Taylor, you'll be late."

Grumbling, I threw the bed clothes of off me and shuffled into the bathroom for a shower.

It was the first day of my senior year at La Push High School. The summer was (unfortunately) over which meant falling back into the routine of early mornings, never ending classes, extra-curricular activities, and all nighters.

After a refreshing shower, I went into my room to pick out the perfect back-to-school outfit.

Eventually, I decided on a pair of black Capri leggings underneath a mid-thigh length green baby doll dress, and matching green Marc Jacob flats.

I quickly scrunched my wet hair, and carefully applied eye-liner, mascara, and gloss. I took one last look at my outfit in the mirror, gave myself a spritz of coconut body spray, and put my cell phone in my pocket, then headed downstairs.

I was greeted to Embry and Quil sitting at the kitchen table.

"It's about time, princess," Embry stated, "we've been waiting for about twenty minutes."

Quil shot Embry a confused look, "dude, we just came through the door."

Embry smacked Quil across the head then rose from his seat, "come on, we better get going or

we'll be late."

"See you guys later," I called to Emily and Sam as Quil, Embry, and I headed out the door.

|-|

"Could this day be any longer?" I complained, as I sat next to Quil at the lunch table.

The first four periods of classes had drug by endlessly. Embry was in all of my classes except for our elective. He was taking Art Tech. while I was taking Photography.

But it was finally lunch and I couldn't wait for the next two periods (AP Biology and Calculus) to be done and over with so I could go home.

"I'm guessing your first day hasn't gone the best?" Quil laughed.

I shot him a disbelieving look, "that's one way of putting it. God, I hate school," I muttered.

"It's okay, Tay," Embry laughed, sitting across from me, "only two more hours."

I rolled my eyes and picked at the chicken wrap I had purchased.

"Have you thought about signing up for any extra-curriculars?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah. I'm thinking basketball, drama, yearbook, student council, and maybe, volleyball. I

haven't completely decided on the volleyball thing yet."

"Slow down, girl," Kim laughed, "you'll run yourself ragged with a schedule like that."

I shrugged, "it looks good on college applications."

"True," Kim sighed.

|-|

"I'm free!" I exclaimed as I burst through the cottage door.

"Hard day?" asked Sam, smiling.

"That worst," I said, sitting next to him on the couch, "my Calculus teacher officially hates me."

"She doesn't even know you," Sam laughed, "how can she hate you?"

"I'm not sure," I shrugged, "but she found a way."

The smile on Sam's face slowly faded, and I furrowed my brow at his expression, "what's up?

What's with the face?"

"Tay, I mean, this is your senior year, right, and I was thinking all day, and I think you should

really start focusing on colleges and less time on boys," he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sam, I know," I sighed.

"Seriously, Tay, I want the best for you, and I really want you to work hard to get into the best colleges possible."

"Okay," I promised.

"Speaking of," he replied, "have you thought about what colleges you'd like to go to?"

"Sort of," I said, "I've been think about Brown, or Dartmouth. Somewhere east, maybe. Yale, if I could manage it."

"You can Tay, if Yale is what you want, you'll be able to get there."

"Thanks Sam," I smiled.

|-|

"Boyfriend, hi," I murmured, as Emmett enveloped me into a hug. It was around seven, and I had just arrived at the Cullen's.

"Hey," he breathed.

Emmett let me go and lead me into the house.

"Hi Esme," I waved, as Emmett lead me upstairs.

"How was school?" Emmett asked me as we laid on his bed.

"Long," I responded, "and boring."

We were silent for a moment, and as I ran my fingers up and down Emmett's bicep I said, "Sam and I talked about colleges today."

"Oh yeah?" Emmett asked, interested, "and?"

"I was thinking about applying to some colleges out east. Brown, Dartmouth, Yale, but it's just an idea," I added.

"I think it's a good one," Emmett said, "I think it's great you're applying to some of the Ivies."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"But. . . " he prompted.

I smiled, he knew me well.

"But, if I go east, to college, where does that leave us?"

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked me, confused.

"Well, Emmett, think about it. Everything's great with us here, in Forks. But what happens when I leave. I can't ask you to come with me."

"You don't have to ask," Emmett soothed.

"But," I sighed, "Emmett. . ."

"I love you," he responded, simply.

As my brown eyes bore into his topaz ones, I plucked up the courage to bring up a subject that had been on my mind ever since our first date.

"Emmett, haven't you ever noticed that everything points to us not being together?"

His eyebrows pulled together, "I'm not following."

"I mean, think about it, we're two completely different immortal beings. Who just so happen to be each other's mortal enemies. How is this supposed to work?" I asked, desperately.

"We'll make it work," he responded, fiercely.

"How?" I whispered.

He was silent as he contemplated this.

"I don't know," he whispered.

_She was given the world_

_So much that she couldn't see._

_And she needed someone_

_To show her who she could be._

_And she tried to survive,_

_Living through life on her own._

"Emmett," I sighed.

We looked into each other's eyes and I asked, "So where does this leave us?"

I could see the internal struggle he was battling, in his eyes. After a moment, he finally said, "I don't know."

_But you've given me strength to fight on._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**A One Way Ticket Out Of My Life**

**A jump to the future...**

"Can I get you guys anything?" Taylor Uley asked two young men who had approached the bar.

"I'll have a Heineken," one ordered.

"Gimme a Coors."

"A Heineken and a Coors, coming right up," she smiled.

It was Taylor's first night of work at the campus restaurant and bar, Mickey's. Her boss, Cami, had placed Taylor as the new bartender, and Taylor was so excited.

It was her freshmen year at Brown University, she had an amazing roommate, an awesome new job, and she loved all her classes.

She quickly poured up a beer, handed it a girl by the bar, and scanned the room. It was full of all sorts of diverse and interesting people. It was so . . . College-y.

That was when she saw him.

Or thought she saw him.

Through the mix of people, Taylor could've sworn she'd seen those amazingly beautiful topaz eyes, and that dazzlingly, pale skin. And almost like a reflex, her thoughts wandered to around this time a year ago, when he had told her, that he was leaving.

Flashback**

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked, tears starting to stream down her face.

"I have to go," he responded in an empty, monotone voice.

"Why?" She demanded, holding his lower arm, "why are you doing this?"

"Don't you get it Taylor?" he growled fiercely, "you were right. When you said that everything was preventing us from being together. Because we were too different. You were right. This never could've worked. We were only fooling ourselves."

"No!" Taylor sobbed, "god, Emmett, I can't be without you, I love you."

As he locked his cold, black eyes onto hers, he murmured, "Goodbye, Taylor."

"Emmett," I whispered, "I love you. I do."

His eyes softened for a moment, when he responded, "And I love you, Taylor. Somehow, it just . . . doesn't seem to be enough."

_"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, as I wiped up the coffee that I had spilt onto my customer's lap._

_"It's really no problem," he offered._

_He reached out his hand, which I gladly took._

_"I'm Nate, by the way," he added._

_"Taylor," I smiled._

_"So, Taylor, first day on the job?" he teased._

_"Is it that obvious?"_

_"Just a lot."_

_I laughed at his honesty and looked at him for the first time._

_He was fairly tall, maybe six feet or more, with amazingly blue eyes and sandy brown hair._

_"Look I'm sorry again, Nate," I apologized._

_"It's no problem, really," he assured me._

_I shot him one last smile before he left and I continued to wipe up the spilt coffee._

_**_

_"Are you kidding me?" I laughed as Nate and I walked down the streets of Port Angeles._

_"I'm completely serious," he promised._

_I noticed that Nate had stopped walking and I paused, "what's up? Why are we stopping here?" I asked, referring to the day care center we were in front of._

_"You remember I told you I had this secret?" I nodded my reply, "well, here it is."_

_We walked into the building, where Nate greeted the woman who appeared to run the center._

_"Hello Mr. Sawyer," she smiled._

_"Hey Clarice, is Maddie ready?"_

_At that moment, a young women came out front carrying a little girl, who looked no older then one, with curly blonde hair and Nate's big blue eyes._

_"Taylor," he said, taking the child in his arms, "this is Madison. My daughter."_

_**_

_"So, where's her mom?" I asked Nate as he pushed Maddie on the swing._

_"She's not in the picture anymore. She decided that, being a mom, wasn't for her."_

_I nodded silently._

_"So, you're raising her by yourself?"_

_He nodded, "basically. My parents watch her while I'm in school, but it's me and her, against the world."_

_I smiled, "I think that's awesome, Nate. It's really great that your there for her."_

_"She's my little girl," he replied, fondly._

_**_

_"Thanks Nate," I replied, walking to the front door of the cottage, "tonight was, _

_surprisingly, fun."_

_Nate had gone to his cousin's wedding for the day, and so I had offered to watch Maddie. He returned around seven, and he decided to repay me by popping in a movie and ordering some pizza._

_"Yeah," he agreed, "it was amazing."_

_"Yeah," I smiled._

_We stood there awkwardly for a moment until I replied, "I should probably get inside."_

_"Yeah, of course," he smiled, "Goodnight Taylor."_

_"Night, Nate."_

_He looked at me for a moment, then placed a hand under my chin and tilted my lips to meet his._

_Instinctively, I tangled my fingers in his messy brown hair, and pulled him close. I smirked and nibbled Nate's bottom lip, to which he responded by parting his lips and deepening the kiss. I let his tongue roam my mouth for a few moments before I slowly pulled away._

_"Call me tomorrow," I whispered._

_"Absolutely," he promised._

**A/N:**

**This entire series was pre-written and posted on Mibba, and I've always hated these last two chapters. I had it in my mind to completely re-write them, but I haven't really gotten around to it. I know they suck, and I'm sorry.**

**Also, it is important to point out that the first little scene at the bar is a jump ahead to about a year in the future. Then it goes to a flashback and continues with some of the events that lead up to that time. The next chapter will continue with the flashbacks.**

**Sorry again for the suckiness :(**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Somewhere There's A Sea That Has No Other Side**

"_Nate, what's wrong?" I asked, as I let myself into his apartment, "you texted me about twenty times, what's up?"_

"_She's back, Taylor."_

_My brow crumpled in confusion, "who is?"_

"_Kate," he growled, "she's back and she wants Maddie."_

"_Okay, Nate, slow down," I soothed, "now explain."_

_Nate and I had been dating for about nine months, and things could not have been more perfect. He and Maddie were the most important things in the world to me, so, naturally, when Nate revealed to me that Maddie's mother, Kate, had come back to town, wanting custody of her daughter, I was heartbroken._

"_But what are you going to do?" I questioned._

"_I have to make sure that Kate never lays a hand on my daughter," he said._

"_How?" I asked, desperately._

_Nate contemplated this and replied, "she can stay with my cousin for a while, until this whole thing with Kate blows over."_

"_Okay, let me know how I can help," I offered._

_Smiling, Nate took my hand and pulled me close, "you are amazing, you know that?"_

"_I've heard it once or twice," I teased._

_**_

_At around eleven o'clock pm, I met Nate in the park in La Push. I greeted him with a hug which he half-heartedly returned._

"_I have to go," he stated._

"_But you just got here," I laughed._

_He looked at me, his blue eyes broken, "Kate found Maddie."_

"_What? How?"_

_Out of frustration, Nate tore his fingers through his hair and started pacing, "I don't know how, okay, but I have to go. I have to find her."_

"_Well, I'll go with you," I offered._

"_No, you can't."_

"_But -"_

"_Taylor," he interrupted, "you can't."_

"_Why not?" I whispered, "I mean, what is the point of school, and grades, and all of this if . . . I'm numb? God, Nate, I can't do this without you, I love you."_

_He refused to look at me, "you're meant for better."_

"_I'm not," I murmured._

"_You are," he responded, fiercely, "Look, I don't know, maybe, I'll find Maddie sooner then later. Maybe I'll be back in no -"_

"_You won't!" I sobbed, "you know you won't."_

_Nate stared at me, his blue eyes pleading with me to understand, "Come here," he replied, taking my hand and pulling me to him, "listen to me. I need you to get past this."_

"_No!" I exclaimed, as tears began to spill down my face._

"_I need to you to forget about me, and move on, okay?" he begged, "you're too amazing to carry this around. You're too full of greatness . . . And I love you too much," he replied, his voice breaking._

_Nate pulled me into his chest and I held him tightly, never wanting to let go._

"_I have to go," he whispered._

"_No!" I pleaded._

_His eyes bore into mine, and I could see how torn he was, "I can't have Maddie be with Kate."_

_I pressed my lips against Nate's ferociously, not knowing the next time we would see each other._

_He pulled away first, kissed my forehead, and turned to leave._

"_Nate . . ." I sobbed._

_He paused, and turned to face me. As we stared at each other, Nate said, "You know I could've held you in my arms forever . . . it still wouldn't have been long enough."_

_**_

_A sob tore through me as I slammed my bedroom door shut. I flung myself onto my bed where I cried violently, until sleep overtook me._

_I awoke the next morning to rain beating down on the window. I scanned my room, and noticed an envelope on my desk._

_Getting up, I went over and examined the front. Across the front, _**Brown University **_was written._

_I opened it and took out a letter._

**Dear Ms. Uley,**

**Congratulations, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Brown University . . . **

**A/N:  
This is it! It's over! Finished. But don't worry children.. The sequel is a-go. The first chapter will be posted n the next couple of hours. Hope it doesn't disappoint!**


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, so I know you're all expecting me to update my Twilight series, BUT I wanted to let you know that I'm done here on and I've moved to Mibba : )

"Because I Like It Like That" and the beginning few chapters of "Because I'm Worth It" are posted on my Mibba account if you want to check them out. The end of the first story and the beginning of the second have been _rewritten_. It no longer follows the plot line of One Tree Hill. I took out the Nate factor and introduced a new character.

So if any of you are still interested in this story, you can find me on Mibba here: .com/126668/

Feel free to add me as a friend, and if you do decide to check it out, do make sure you comment : )

Thank you all for being such faithful readers, and I love you all. 

XoJill

a.k.a Unattainable.


End file.
